NUESTRO SECRETO
by kanoha
Summary: Todos asistian al colegio, la vida era normal, hasta que Sai se atrevio a invitar a salir a Sakura, cosa que al Uchiha no le agrado, el nunca demostro interes en ella por que la creia segura, pero ahora no iba a permitir que nadie se la quitara
1. Chapter 1

NUESTRO SECRETO

Era un día tranquilo, aunque estaba soleado, el ambiente estaba fresco por el viento, esa tarde Sakura estaba esperando a su mejor amigo, el rubio tonto al que quería como un hermano. Ya habían acabado las clases, pero era principio de semana y tenia que estudiar para el examen final ya que las vacaciones estaban próximas y Naruto no llegaba.

Lo estaba esperando ya que se habían citado ahí para después ir al apartamento de el y hablar sobre Hinata, el ojiazul se había interesado por fin en ella gracias a que Sakura le explicó el por que del comportamiento de la morena hacia el, tubo que ayudar a su amigo por que el despistado amante del ramen era muy tonto para darse cuenta el mismo.

Los minutos pasaban y su amiguito no se dignaba a llegar

-maldito Naruto, no sabe que tengo que estudiar –murmuraba para si misma-si no llega en cinco minutos me largo, no voy a estar esperándolo… bueno… lo esperare una hora mas-dijo al recordar que si no iba al apartamento no iba a poder ver a ese chico de ojos negros que tanto le gustaba, ya que los dos compartían alojamiento.

-pero que esta haciendo que no viene- gruño por lo bajo

-¿quien? – Sakura volteo y se encontró con Sai que le sonreía

-un cabeza de chorlito que no tiene la capacidad de llegar puntual –contesto apretando los dientes

-que suerte – murmuro Sai. El estaba esperando una oportunidad como esa para hablar con Sakura

-heee… dijiste algo- lo miro extrañada la ojiverde

-no…nada…bueno…si…esto…mira…yo…te quería preguntar algo…-dijo mirando al piso

-y es...-lo apremio Sakura ya que el muchacho ya no dijo nada mas

-bueno… yo me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo-soltó el mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín

Ella se le quedo mirando, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho su amigo

-Queeee, ir al cine con el, pero si todo el mundo sabe que estoy enamorada de Sasuke, hasta el mismo Uchiha lo sabe por Dios, claro solo que el maldito engreído no hace nada al respecto…pero…yo…no puedo salir con Sai… o si? – Medito - no claro que no, estas loca-se recrimino a si misma por ese pensamiento.

-yo…Sai…mira…yo no creo que sea buena idea…por que yo… ya sabes…

-si-dijo algo molesto- estas enamorada de Sasuke pero….

Dicho esto se le fue acercando poco a poco, la pelirosa no sabia que hacer, que estaba pensando Sai?, la iba a besar…

y cuando el estaba apunto de rosar sus labios y ella preparada para soltar un buen golpe, un grito sobresalto a ambos

-¡hola Sakura¡-dijo un chico rubio a lo lejos, brincando y agitando la mano, no venia solo, un chico con unos penetrantes ojos negros y una mueca en el rostro venia a su lado.

Ella al verlo se quedo fascinada, así le pasaba siempre, aunque ya eran años de estar acostumbrada a su cercanía, siempre la deslumbraba.

-hola Naruto – sonrió aliviada de que llegaron a salvarla -Sasuke…hola-murmuro

El ni siquiera la miro, el miraba a Sai como con odio?

-Sai, que haces por aquí pensé se que ya te habías ido-pregunto el rubio

-si… yo… esto… ya me iba, bueno Sakura nos vemos… espero que pienses lo que te dije-dijo evitando la mirada del Uchiha

-si… claro, adiós - fue lo único que pudo decir también evitando la mirada del ojinegro

-oye Sakura, "que es lo que tienes que pensar"-murmuro el rubio cuando el chico se fue, mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta

- nada- respondió nerviosa- mejor dime por que me dejaste esperándote tanto tiempo- musitó rogando que no le temblara la voz

-haa si, lo siento de veras, es que me castigaron por llegar tarde a la ultima clase y tuve que quedarme en detención y Sasuke se quedo entrenando y ala salida nos encontramos -dijo olvidándose del tema anterior- pero ya estamos aquí nos vamos?- y empezó a andar hacía su casa

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió mientras Sasuke se quedo allí parado como pensando algo

-oye Sasuke tu no vienes con nosotros- susurro tímidamente ella al notar que el no los seguía

Ni si quiera se molesto en contestarle, se limito a pasarse de largo hasta rebasar a Naruto

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el moreno se fue directo a su habitación sin despedirse, esto a Sakura ya no le molestaba puesto que siempre la ignoraba se podría decir que ya casi se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes.

El rubio y ella se fueron ala sala y todavía no se sentaba cuando su amigo impertinente retomo la conversación pasada

-vamos Sakura dime que te dijo Sai-lo dijo murmurando casi en un susurro y esto fue lo que llamo la curiosidad del ojinegro que estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta

Ella suspirando se sentó y le confirmo lo que ya le había dicho –ya te dije que nada- balbuceo ala defensiva

-bueno entonces dime por que cuando llegamos se pusieron tan nerviosos-insistió

-nerviosos… estas loco-respondió de nuevo ala defensiva poniéndose roja como un tomate

-no, no estoy loco, vi a Sai muy cerca de ti, bueno de hecho yo no te vi el que te vio fue Sasuke, yo ni te había visto cuando el me dijo que estabas con Sai, entonces el acelero el paso, yo casi corro detrás de el y cuando vio que Sai se te acercaba me dijo que te gritara, yo le pregunte por que y solo me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me dijo que rápido-susurro sobándose la cabeza

-Sasuke hizo eso-de repente ella sintió un pequeño calorcito que le rodeaba el corazón-y por que lo hizo?-pregunto intrigada y esperanzada ala vez

-ni idea pero dime que es lo que te dijo….

Mientras tanto el cuarto del moreno

-maldito Naruto, por que tenia que decirle lo que hize-gruño

-por que acelere el paso?-

-por que le dije que le gritara cuando vi que Sai iba a besarla?- murmuro sorprendido

-a mi que me importa?...

-ya te dije que nada- esto lo saco de sus meditaciones

-vamos dime, sabes que yo no puedo con la curiosidad-insistía el rubio-no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas, dime, dime, dime…

-hash, esta bien, me dijo que si quería ir con el al cine, ya contento-lo dijo casi gritando he inmediatamente se llevo ambas manos a la boca-pero no me veas así…-volvió a murmurar

El tenía los ojos como platos y abría y cerraba la boca, no se lo podía creer.

-pero tu no vas a aceptar-no era una pregunta mas bien sonaba como una afirmación

-la verdad… es que no se….

Y dicho esto se oyó un portazo y que algo o mas bien alguien rompía un cristal en el cuarto del Uchiha, inmediatamente Naruto fue a ver que pasaba pero solo consiguió un "lárgate" por parte del pelinegro, su voz sonó tan enojada que el ojiazul ya no insistió sabiendo que no era muy buena idea molestar a su amigo cuando de seguro estaba muy enojado por algo.

Naruto resignado volvió a la sala murmurando por lo bajo-maldito Sasuke me las pagaras por tratarme así-dibujando así en su rostro una sonrisa perversa y en sus ojos se reflejaba un destello de diversión al imaginar como su amigo caía en cada una de las bromas que tenia pensado hacerle-je je- se le escucho decir mientras se frotaba las manos

-de que te ríes Naruto-

-de nada Sakura-chan, de nada-dijo rascándose la nuca, alejando sus pensamientos macabrosº

Después del incidente Naruto se sentó al lado de Sakura para retomar aquella plática sobre la morena, ideaban el plan perfecto para que Hinata y el ojiazul tuvieran la cita perfecta y así subieran aun nivel más alto que solo amistad.

-Bien, bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar un lugar perfecto, romántico donde la llevaras, ni se te ocurra llevarla a comer ramen-

-pero…. ¿Por qué Sakura-chan?- alego con los ojos llorosos- si el ramen es la mejor comida que existe en Konoha

- como se te ocurre eso estúpido- atizándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca- tienes que impresionarla

- bueno, bueno lo que tu digas- dijo mientras se sobaba el enorme chichón que tenia en la cabeza- a veces me das miedo Sakura –chan - lo dijo en un leve susurro

-que dijiste subnormal- dijo amenazándole con el puño

-n..a..nada Sakura, nada

Mientras Sakura le explicaba los detalles de lo que debería de hacer mientras estuviera con Hinata, el ojiazul solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza temiendo que si decía alguna cosa se ganaría otro golpe de su amiga.

Cuando terminaron de planear la cita perfecta para la morena, bueno de hecho la planeo solo Sakura por que el rubio era realmente un baka si de citas se trataba, ella se despidió y se fue.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha, luchaba con las ganas de salir tras de Sakura y decirle que tenia prohibido salir con Sai

-que rayos me pasa, a mi que me importa..., que salga con quien quiera, no es nada mío

-pero quisieras-escucho una vocecita en su cabeza

No sabia que impulso era mas fuerte si el de ir tras de Sakura o el de ir a buscar a Sai y romperle todos los huesos uno por uno.

-Que demonios pretende Sai?, por que de repente la invito a salir?-estos pensamientos no los podía creer ya que en el colegio ningún chico se había atrevido a invitar ala chica, no por miedo de ser rechazados por ella si no mas bien para evitar problemas con el Uchiha-entonces por que ahora el se atrevió a invitarla… tal vez quiere demostrarme que el es mejor que yo con las mujeres… tal vez quiere retarme…

-¡si eso es¡ solo se intereso en Sakura por que sabe que ella me quiere, Sakura y su enamoramiento hacia mi están seguros-manifiesto con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

-y si no-volvió a molestar la voz- y si Sai realmente esta interesado en ella… y si la conquista y la pierdes

-por que diantres no le dijo que no-gruño- y con que derecho se iba a dejar besar por el-bufo mientras soltaba un golpe ala

Pared

-ese es el amor que dice tenerme, ese es al amor que me profesa desde niños, que le pasa-

-tal vez quiere olvidarte… tal vez ya se canso de esperarte –lo atormento de nuevo la voz

-y si es así… a mi que me importa-soltó dando un punta pie ala cama

-claro que te importa-esa voz no dejaba de abrumarlo-tu la quieres para ti, ella es tuya vas a dejar que te la quiten-se burlo la voz

-no, claro que no ella es mía


	2. Chapter 2

NUESTRO SECRETO CAP II

De nuevo ese maldito sueño……………….. se levanto de la cama sudando y respirando dificultosamente , tenia que darse un baño de agua fría urgentemente, tomo el albornoz para cubrirse ya que de seguro su compañero ya se había levantado y no quería que notase que se había levantado ,de nuevo, con una fuerte elevación en la entrepierna.

Mientras se dirigía al tocador, oyó a Naruto en la cocina preparando el desayuno, claro que el no probaría nada de lo que hiciera el rubio ya que desde hace unos días todo lo que preparaba le sabía extremadamente salado, por no mencionar el te, que antes sabia muy bueno ahora sabia muy amargo.

Suspiro y se dirigió hacia la ducha ya que todavía tenia esa presión en la ingle, abrió la puerta se quito la bata y se contemplo en el espejo, frunció el entrecejo al notar las ojeras que se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos , bajo la vista y observo algo molesto la enorme erección que tenia ,suspiro, eso de los suspiros ya era una costumbre, y lo molestaba enormemente, abrió el grifo de agua y mientras esperaba que la tina se llenase, recordó aquel sueño que hacia que se levantara sudando y excitado.

********************************************************************************

La podía sentir encima de el, abrazándolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo, acariciándolo… volviéndolo loco de deseo… ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentirla, sus manos exigían acariciar ese hermoso y exquisito cuerpo, su boca clamaba probar aquellos suculentos labios rosados, exigía sentir el sabor de aquella pequeña boca, pero no solo eso era lo quería sentir, no, quería sentir su humedad, deseaba entrar en ella, embestirla una y otra vez hasta llegar al borde del abismo y derramarse dentro de ella.

Sus manos atrajeron el pequeño cuerpo hacia el, podía sentir la cálida piel de la chica, lo frágil que estaba esa bella figura, la atrajo aun mas hasta sentir la presión de sus senos en su pecho, se sentía tan bien, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido al verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes enormes e inocentes, metió sus dedos en la suave y hermosa melena rosada, acerco su rostro al suyo, ya no podía mas tenia que besarla y cuando sintió su aliento quemándole los labios… desapareció .

********************************************************************************

Gruño al darse cuenta que el agua de la tina ya estaba esparcida por el suelo, metió un pie y sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo su cuerpo, perfecto agua helada es lo que necesitaba ya que al recordar el sueño la erección creció aun mas, se sumergió por completo en la tina y dejo que el agua hiciera su trabajo, suspiro de nuevo y comenzó a bañarse.

Mientras en la cocina el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa vaciaba casi todo el contenido del salero en el plato de comida que le había preparado a su amigo, tal vez esta vez si se lo comía ya que desde que empezó con sus bromas Sasuke ya no le tenía mucha confianza, aunque no sospechaba nada de su venganza.

-a ver que hace Sasuke cuando vea que ya no hay agua caliente jiji-hablaba para si mismo mientras que al te le echaba una gran cantidad de gotas de ajenjo.

-¿que haces dobe?- tratando de ver que escondía el rubio en su espalda

-na…na…nada, por que lo preguntas- respondió con fingida inocencia ocultando el ajenjo en un cajón

-me pareció que le echabas algo a mi te-soltó con una ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos

-¡yo solo le estaba poniendo azúcar!- alegó a la defensiva – ¿que crees que le voy a estar echando?, ¿por quien me tomas?, piensas que yo, tu mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿te haría algo malo?-acusó sarcásticamente- ten tomate tu tecito que esta muy bueno- dulcifico su tono y lo dirigió hacia la mesa - haa y también te prepare tu desayuno, ten come- le acerco el plato y la taza de te

-yo no tengo tiempo de desayunar, creo que pase demasiado tiempo bañándome-se excuso y se dirigió a la salida- vámonos que ya es tarde, o que, ¿tu no vas ir? ¿por que te quedas parado como menso?

-claro que voy a ir y no soy menso… solo me preguntaba por que te tardaste tanto en el baño si no hay agua caliente…haaa…-achico los ojos y sonrió ampliamente

-¿qué?- le dio miedo esa mirada que tenia el rubio

-¿estabas haciendo cosas malas verdad?-indicó proporcionándole unos pequeños golpes con el codo en las costilla- ¿estabas jugando con "míster ciclope"?-apunto dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro- Sasuke ya te dije que si haces eso te saldrán pelos en la mano- lo reprimió socarronamente y movió la cabeza de lado a lado

-claro que no estaba haciendo eso subnormal-una vena le empezó a crecer en la frente mientras los colores se le subían al rostro- ¿y que es eso de "míster ciclope"?

-no mientas Sasuke, y no te sonrojes, pero para la próxima usa un guante de látex por eso de los pelos ya sabes- dijo irónicamente y soltó tremenda carcajada

Suficiente, el ojiazul voló por los aires hasta caer de cabeza en el suelo.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!- vocifero el moreno mientras se acercaba al rubio y le propinaba una sarta de golpes

********************************************************************************

Todos estaban en el receso, descansando de la presión del examen que acababan de hacer, disfrutando alegremente de sus últimos días en el colegio, ya que después del verano entraban a la universidad, como bien sabrán algunos ya eran mayores de edad y otros solo les faltaba poco, por eso todos estaban muy relajados.

Neji con Rock Lee se encontraban practicando artes marciales, Sai dibujaba, Shikamaru tratando de jugar Shogi con Shino, mientras que Kiba y Chouji le preguntaban a un Naruto todo morado he hinchado que es lo que le había pasado, por supuesto que no dijo la verdad, no quería que el ojinegro le arremetiera otra buena tunda, solo les dijo que se había caído camino hacia el colegio, todos los chicos soltaron una carcajada, el solo fingió una media sonrisa y voltio a ver Sasuke para taladrarlo con la mirada, pero este ni si quiera lo noto, estaba muy concentrado tratando de escuchar, disimuladamente, la conversación que mantenían las chicas.

-dime frentona, ¿como te fue en el examen?-pregunto la rubia sentándose en el césped

-mal, muy mal, es que no pude estudiar muy bien- se excuso en un suspiro

-si, ya se por que- murmuro y voltio a ver al moreno que estaba de espaldas recargado en un árbol

-no es por eso- la retracto y susurro- es por lo otro

-todavía no sabes que hacer Sakura-chan-interrogo tímidamente la morena

-no

-no se cual es el problema, nada mas dile si o no-apunto la rubia

-no es tan fácil- murmuro la ojiverde

-que tiene de difícil decir si o no, yo lo hago todo el tiempo y sin ningún problema- manifestó orgullosamente

-déjala Ino-la defendió Hinata – Sakura, ¿enserio es tan difícil decidirse?

-la verdad es que no se que hacer, no quiero, por que yo amo a Sasuke y si quiero por no lastimar a Sai

-hay que ver, como te complicas la vida frentona, hasta cuando le vas a ser fiel a Sasuke, es mas deberías ir para demostrarle que tu no giras alrededor de el, aunque sea cierto, has le creer que tienes otras opciones que no te vas a quedar toda la vida esperándolo- señalo mordazmente- y respecto a Sai, no creo que se aviente a un precipicio si le dices que no, pero yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que salgas con Sai solo van air al cine, no alas Vegas a casarse- explico

-¿entonces crees que si debería ir?- todavía no estaba muy segura

-claro, que es lo peor que puede pasar-recalco alzando los hombros

-supongo que nada-confeso no muy conforme

En tanto el moreno que estaba muy atento a la conversación, sonrió

-yo te voy a enseñar que es lo peor que puede pasar- murmuro divertido

************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

NUESTRO SECRETO CAP III

Sai estaba parado afuera del colegio, estaba muy nervioso, esperando a la pelirosa ya que ella le dijo que quería hablar con el.

-tal vez ya lo pensó bien y me diga que si- murmuro esperanzado

-yo que tu no me ilusionaba mucho-esa voz lo sorprendió-aunque te diga que si, tu no saldrás con ella-afirmaron detrás suyo, el volteo y se encontró con el Uchiha recargado plácidamente en un árbol, fumando un cigarrillo y sonriendo arrogantemente, esto al castaño lo molesto mucho, quien se creía.

-ý quien eres tu para decidir si sale conmigo o no –chillo lleno de furia

-yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, por si lo haz olvidado, y no se si sepas pero Sakura esta loca por mi-afirmo altaneramente dando una calada al cigarrillo con una calma que sacaba de quicio a Sai- y por eso si decide salir contigo va a ser para darme una lección o algo así-sonrió y expulso el humo

-¿y tu como sabes eso?, no creo que sea cierto, Sakura no me usaría, ella no es así-no podía ser cierto aunque tal vez tuviera razón

-creé lo que quieras, no me importa- no iba a decirle que había escuchado a la mejor amiga de Sakura sugerirle que aceptara la invitación y mucho menos le iba a contar que desde hace unos días estaba al pendiente de las charlas que tenia la ojiverde con sus amigas-pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, aunque Sakura te diga que si, tu no saldrás con ella-recalco esas ultimas palabras

-y que vas a ser para impedirlo- sonrió, no iba a dejar que Sasuke lo sacara de sus casillas-tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella – anuncio altanero

-tengo todo el derecho del mundo, aunque no lo creas- ya lo estaba exasperando

-¿a si? ¿Cuál?-pregunto burlón

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones- ni el mismo sabia, pero no iba a permitir que le quitaran a la chica, arrojo el cigarrillo y se le acerco- solo recuerda, Sakura jamás saldrá contigo-advirtió y se fue

Pero quien se creía, venia a con sus aires de grandeza a decirle que Sakura no iba salir con el

-bien pues el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor-pensó –aunque tal vez sea cierto que Sakura solo me este usando para darle celos, ella esta enamorada de el y a lo mejor si quiere darle una lección al idiota ese-dedujo entristecido- lo mejor será preguntarle a ella misma sus intenciones hacia conmigo-dedujo cuando vio a la chica dirigiéndose hacia el

-hola Sai- sonrió tímidamente

-hola- respondió con frialdad

-¿pasa algo?-quiso saber

-no mucho, pero dime que querías hablar conmigo-le soltó con indiferencia

-yo… me preguntaba…-maldita Ino la voy a matar, tal vez ya no quiere salir y yo estoy aquí de estúpida-bueno... me preguntaba, si tu todavía quieres salir al cine, claro que si estas muy ocupado no hay problema, tal vez en otra ocasión...

-¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?-la interrumpió- creí que yo no te interesaba por que estabas enamorada de Sasuke, ¿ahora por que cambiaste de opinión?-ella lo miro sorprendida que pasaba por que estaba tan enojado

-lo siento olvida lo que te dije-y se alejo sonrojada

Sai se sintió culpable y la siguió- ella no tiene la culpa de nada, tal vez no sea verdad lo que dijo el imbécil ese, y aunque fuera cierto-suspiro- yo ya sabia de sus sentimientos hacia el cretino, ahora por que me molesto

-Sakura espera- le dio alcance y se paro delante de ella impidiéndole el paso –discúlpame me porte como un tonto, es que hace un momento me dijo...- no sabia si era buena idea mencionar la conversación que tuvo con el moreno, pero por ahora lo mejor seria omitirlo- un idiota engreído, que tu saldrías conmigo solo para darle una lección a Sasuke-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos estupefacta y se ruborizo terriblemente, quería contestarle pero no podía modular palabra

-entonces es cierto- contesto por ella con aire melancólico- mira, yo se de tus sentimientos hacia el...-

los insultos ya se le habían acabado- hacia Sasuke, pero no creí que me usaras para darle celos, creí que eras diferente-se lamento

-basta-la pelirosa realmente estaba molesta, ella no era de esa forma-¿Quién te dijo eso?-grito, y al ver que el chico no contestaba continuo-escucha, el que te dijo eso de seguro escucho la conversación que tuve con las chicas en el receso-bajo el tono- te voy a confesar que Ino me sugirió eso, pero yo jamás haría algo así, ¿por quien me tomas?, yo realmente quiero salir contigo, pero pues si tu crees que yo soy capas de hacerte eso... olvídalo-lo esquivo y se alejo

Sai de nuevo le dio alcance-Sakura perdóname-se disculpo apenado- es que en verdad me gustas y me molesta mucho que estés enamorada de Sasuke y dejo fácilmente que los celos me dominen, enserio lo siento, anda acepta salir conmigo-la animo-te prometo que no me vuelvo a dejar llevar por los cotilleos, que dices, si o si-su sonrisa era muy persuasiva

-esta bien, te perdono-declaro resignada- ¿pero dime quien fue el chismoso hablador?-insistió

-nadie de importancia-afirmo desganado alzando los hombros-entonces a que hora paso por ti.

****************************************************************************

-¿en serio aceptaste?-la rubia no se lo podía creer-¿por que el cambio de opinión?, haaa, vas a seguir mi consejo de darle una lección a Sasuke ¿verdad?, quien lo diría...

-no, no salgo con Sai por eso-objeto- y te agradecería que no me lo vuelvas a sugerir

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono

Luego de contarle lo que paso con Sai, se dio cuenta que ya era hora de arreglarse para su cita

-¿pero quien nos habrá escuchado?-inquirió la rubia- nadie nos prestaba atención, además hablamos muy bajito

-no tengo la menor idea-contesto la ojiverde saliendo de la ducha en vuelta en una toalla-pero no hay que darle importancia, mejor ayúdame a elegir que me voy a poner

-¿a que hora va a venir a recogerte?

-no va a venir aquí, nos quedamos de ver en el parque cerca del cine-respondió sacando una remera azul marino y una falda a juego del armario-¿crees que esto esta bien?-pregunto mostrándole las prendas

-por Dios Sakura, ¿eso te vas a poner?, parece que vas a ir a un funeral- y se dirigió hacia su bolso- menos mal que te traje esto- saco un vestido negro muy pequeño y unos tacones muy altos

-estas loca si crees que me voy a pone eso-dijo alejándose de ella-además esta muy chico, no creo que me quede y yo no se andar con tacones-alego

-hay que ver, se supone que te tienes que ver bien-se acerco a la pelirosa y le empezó a poner el vestido-ya vez como si te quedo y los con los tacones no es muy difícil caminar- la calzo también y la paro frente al espejo- ya ves, te ves preciosa

-parezco prostituta-murmuro la ojiverde

-cuidado, que eso vestido yo me lo pongo-la dirigió hacia el tocador y la sentó en el banco-dime a que hora es su cita-pregunto mientras la maquillaba

-nos quedamos de ver alas siete-contesto tratando de alejar las manos de la chica- es demasiado maquillaje el que me pones

-podrías dejar de quejarte frentona-la recrimino- entonces por que te arreglas tan temprano-señalo poniéndole sombra en los parpados

-es que quede de ir a ayudar a Hinata a arreglarse, ya ves que hoy también es su cita con Naruto

-es cierto, pobre chica-suspiro meando la cabeza

-oye, Naruto no es tan mal partido-defendió a su amigo

-si tu lo dices-se encogió de hombros-mira ya termine-la voltio hacia el espejo para que viera su reflejo-que tal he ¿a poco no te ves bien?

La ojiverde no se reconocía, de donde habían salido esas curvas, y los senos por Dios, parecían que se le iban a salir del vestido, además el vestido era demasiado corto y con los tacones las piernas se le veían mas largas, alzo la mirada y se fijo en su rostro, wow, como conseguía Ino cambiar tanto un rostro, lejos de parecer prostituta como ella pensaba con tanto maquillaje mas bien se veía inocente y eso lo asusto a una mas

-ni muerta pienso salir así-declaro empezando a limpiarse la cara y quietándose el vestido

-claro que saldrás así-le advirtió- que tiene de malo te ves bien

-estoy muy...llamativa-susurro-me da pena salir así Ino, estoy muy destapada

-a ti con nada se te da gusto-de nuevo se dirigió hacia su bolso y saco una chalina blanca- ten ponte esto-se la paso por los hombros –a si no estarás tan destapada- dijo sarcásticamente

-pero...pero...yo

Ino ya no la escucho ya estaba en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-anda vámonos rápido, que también tenemos que arreglar a Hinata-la apuro la rubia

Sakura derrotada la siguió-no vas a pensarla arreglarla igual que a mi ¿verdad?-

-claro, ¿por que no?-afirmo inocentemente-quisiera ver la cara de Naruto cuando la vea, ji ji

-eres perversa Ino-cerda-balbuceo saliendo de la casa

****************************************************************************

Dios mío que tanto me ven-susurro sonrojada e intentando inútilmente taparse con la chalina-si antes iba a matar a Ino, ahora quiero torturarla por el resto de su vida.

-¿Por que deje que me convenciera de ponerme esto?-pensó mortificada- al menos Hinata no salió sola, Naruto paso por ella-sonrió al recordar la cara que puso su amigo al ver a la morena

Flash back

-Hinata, alguien te busca-grito desde abajo su padre-

-ya bajamos señor ___Hyūga-gritaron las chicas_

___-lo paso a la sala, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicas-grito de nuevo el señor Hyūga y se fue_

___-vamos Hinata tu cita te espera-la apuro la rubia bajando las escaleras_

___-hola idiota que haces por aquí-saludo al chico _

___-como si no supieras-contesto el ojiazul evitando su mirada_

___-¿a poco tu eres la cita de Hinata?-objeto sarcástica- sabia que salía con un perdedor, pero no creí que con uno tan grande –sonrió _

___-Naruto-kun no es ningún perdedor –lo defendieron desde lo alto de las escaleras, ambos giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con la morena que venia detrás de Sakura, este ni noto a la pelirosa por que tenia la mirada fija en la morocha, esta se sonrojo excesivamente al ver la cara que ponía chico_

___-vamos idiota no piensas decir nada-le dio un golpe a Naruto en la nuca _

___El no podía hablar se había quedado mudo de ver a la chica tan sexi_

___-hi..na..ta te vez.. pre...si..osa-la morena se sonrojo aun mas_

___-apúrate Hinata, que tu cita tiembla-se burlo la rubia_

___Se veía increíblemente sexi con ese vestido, el rubio no salía de su fascinación, ella comenzó a bajar los escalones mientras que el corazón de Naruto casi se le salía del pecho._

___-hola Naruto-kun –saludo cuando estuvo enfrente de el chocando los dedos índices_

___-hola Hinata-no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan hermosa que le daban ganas de..._

___-bueno ya váyanse que perderán la reservación-interrumpió sus pensamientos la odiosa rubia- Hinata no llegues tarde-dijo con aire de autosuficiencia- recuerda que Naruto alas 12 se convierte en calabaza-soltó tremenda carcajada- y si deciden hacer cosas indecentes usen protección_

___-Ino-chan-la reprendió escandalizada la morena, poniéndose su rostro de un rojo intenso_

___Mientras que el rubio empezó a sangrar de la nariz e igual que la morena su semblante se torno carmesí_

___-ya déjalos Ino-cerda-la pelirosa por fin hablo-permíteles que se vayan tranquilos no los pongas mas nerviosos de lo que están- la amonesto- no le hagan caso, ya ven como es-les dijo a los chicos mientras los encaminaba hacia la salida_

___-en serio que eres imposible-reprendió a su amiga cuando la pareja se fue _

___-pero si yo solo quiero que se cuiden-contesto fingiendo inocencia_

_-vámonos ya antes de que te golpee_

___-quieres que te acompañe al parque-quiso saber la rubia_

___-no me voy sola-aseguro- eres capaz de ponerme también en ridículo con Sai_

___Fin flas back_

___-debí dejarla que me acompañara-se lamento-¿Por qué tarda tanto Sai? _

-hola preciosa, por que tan solita-no, otra vez no, rogo- ¿no quieres que te haga compañía? –dijo un tipo libidinosamente y se sentó a su lado

Sakura se asusto e inmediatamente quiso escapar, pero aquel sujeto la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su asqueroso cuerpo

-a donde crees que vas mamacita-susurro en su oído- si solo quiero platicar contigo, ¿que acaso estas esperando a alguien?- Pregunto sarcásticamente

-me esta esperando a mi idiota-

-esa no es la voz de Sai- pensó Sakura – ¿pero que hace el aquí?..., que importa con tal de que te quite a ese bastardo de encima-delibero en su fuero interno

-mas te vale que le quites las manos de encima-amenazo el ojinegro

-y si no quiero ¿que?-se burlo el hombre

Sasuke lo agarro de un brazo y lo arrojo hacia un árbol, la acción provoco que Sakura cayera al piso, el moreno la levanto con furia, le puso su gabardina y se la llevo a jalones de ahí

-Sasuke... haaa...espera me estas lastimando-se quejo la ojiverde ya que el morocho la sujetaba con mucha fuerza de la muñeca, el la ignoro, se limito a seguir caminando y la apretó aun mas fuerte

-me podrías explicar que demonios asías ahí vestida de esa forma-exclamo cuando se detuvieron-estas loca o que-la chica no podía decir nada se sentía muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido-que acaso te gusta estarte paseando por todo Konoha como si estuvieras deseosa de hombre-la insulto, vio que la ojiverde empezaba a derramar lagrimas, pero no se conmovió, estaba muy molesto con ella por estarse exhibiendo así de esa forma.

Recordó el momento en que la vio ahí sentada en la banca del parque, tratando inútilmente de tapar las partes de su cuerpo que estaban al descubierto, sintió celos al saber que ella se había arreglado así para el castaño, menos mal que ya se había encargado de el, Sasuke se había enterado de que Sakura y Sai se verían en el cine y tomo ventaja de ello, le mando una nota a Sai, supuestamente de Sakura, donde le decía que mejor pasara a recogerla a su casa, sonrió al imaginarse a Sai como idiota yendo por Sakura.

Frunció el ceño, al notar que todos los que pasaban cerca de la pelirosa parecían que le estaban diciendo algo, por que ella solo se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada cuando alguien se le acercaba, bien, se lo tenia merecido por salir vestida así, quería llamar la atención no, pues bien lo estaba consiguiendo.

Se quedo quieto en su escondite, mientras la veía sufrir, esperaría a ver cuanto tiempo mas iba a esperar al idiota castaño, entretanto la admiraba.

Tenia el cuerpo perfecto, senos grandes, trasero bien formado, piernas largas, y su cara, hooo, así de sonrojada como estaba, se veía increíblemente apetecible. Sintió que toda la sangre se le concentraba en su miembro, no tardo mucho en que se le pusiera duro como una roca, los labios del moreno se elevaron hacia arriba formando una media sonrisa, al fantasear en todo lo que le haría a Sakura si la tuviera en su cama.

Sus sueños que tenia sobre la chica parecían juego de niños en comparación con lo que estaba pensando. Siguió con sus fantasías, hasta que noto algo que hizo que la expresión de su rostro pasara de la excitación, a contraerse por la furia. De nuevo a Sakura se le acerco un tipo, pero este era diferente, lo pudo notar por la cara que ponía la ojos de jade, ya no era de vergüenza si no mas bien de pánico, no lo penso y en seguida fue en su auxilio.

Sintió una rabia, al ver que aquel repugnante fulano, se atrevió a abrasar y susurrar en el oído de la pelirosa, cuando lo arrojo hacia el árbol, la irritación paso hacia Sakura, pues el pensaba que ella se lo había buscado.

-y bien, me vas a decir por que rayos estas vestida así- soltó mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio, no es que no le gustara como se veía, lo que no le parecía era que otros hombres también la desearan, sintió celos y cólera al acordarse de las miradas de los tipos hacia la chica

-yo...snif...no... quería vestirme así-se justifico la muchacha sollozando- es que Ino insistió en que me pusiera este vestido y ya ves...snif... como es de insistente

-ha claro, de seguro te puso un arma en la cabeza mientras te decía que usaras ese maldito vestido verdad-expuso sarcástico- yo no lo creo, lo que pasa es que tu querías vestirte así para provocar al detestable de Sai ¿no es cierto? , ¡eres una perdida¡- le grito con desdén, los celos lo cegaban

-en todo caso, a ti que te importa-alardeo ya harta de tantos insultos- si me visto así o no, es mi problema-lo golpeo en el pecho y quiso alejarse de ahí, pero no pudo, el habilidoso ojinegro la tomo de la muñeca y la aprisiono contra la pared

-bien entonces, si lo que buscas es provocar a los hombres, por que no empiezas conmigo-le susurro en el oído mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo, sintió su calido busto en su pecho y sonrio satisfecho al sentir el martilleo del corazón de la ojiverde- ¿por que tiemblas? ¿que acaso no es esto lo que quieres? –recorrio su espalda con el dedo índice de la mano provocando un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa-¿me tienes miedo?-ronroneo cerca de sus labios.

Miedo no era exactamente lo que sentía Sakura, a decir verdad, no sabia que era esa sensación que tenia, lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas de Sasuke por la pasión, lejos de sentir miedo como el pensaba, la pelirosa sintió un cosquilleo en su parte baja y un mareo al sentir los fríos labios del moreno en su boca

La beso con brusquedad, como si quisiera castigarla, ella quiso rebelarse tratando de morderlo, pero cuando abrió la boca, solo dio paso ala lengua del ojinegro

El sabor de Sakura, era dulce, se sentía como elixir, sabia tan bien, que nublaba sus sentidos y aunque se sentía de maravilla lejos estaba de sentirse satisfecho, quería mas, mucho mas, quería probar ese néctar de miel por siempre y aun así, sabia que nunca se saciaría.

La pelirosa ya no lucho más, las piernas le temblaron al sentirse invadida por esa lengua que irrumpía en su boca, se sintió brumada, ¿Cómo un beso tan salvaje podía gustarle?, pero asi era, ella le devolvió el beso de la misma forma, lo tomo de las cabellos y se lo acerco mas como si eso fuera posible, entonces sus lenguas se vieron envueltas en una danza salvaje.

El moreno sentía que perdía la razón, como esa mujer podía excitarlo de tal manera, bajo sus manos asta llegar a sus nalgas, las aferro con fuerza sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza y las atrajo a si el para que ella sintiera la gran erección que tenia.

La ojiverde se sorprendió al sentir aquella cosa dura que se friccionaba contra su pelvis, pero no se alejo, de hecho ella comenzó a hacer el mismo movimiento acercándose aun mas, no podía pensar, solo podía sentir aquella deliciosa sensación que provocaba el deseo de querer mas, se arrimo mas, no podía evitarlo su cuerpo se impulsaba solo hacia Sasuke.

El morocho al ver la reacción de la joven, la soltó con dificultad, ella se extraño, ¿Por qué se detenía?

-vámonos-ordeno, la tomo de la mano e igual que la vez anterior, la encaminaba a jalones

-adonde vamos-pregunto agobiada, quería volver a lo que estaban asiendo, ¿Por qué se detuvo?, protesto en su fuero interno

El de nuevo no contesto, solo caminaba como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo

Sakura iba a formular la misma pregunta cuando se detuvieron, ahí sus dudas se aclararon.

-que hacemos en tu casa-pregunto tratando de fingir tranquilidad

-vamos a continuar lo que dejamos en le callejón-afirmo y la dirigió hacia el ascensor poniéndose detrás ella, de nuevo la atrajo hacia su erección, y le succiono el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sakura se dejo llevar, que importaba lo que estaban asiendo, era Sasuke, el amor de su vida, el que le estaba haciendo esas cosas que hacían que perdiera el juicio.

Una vez dentro del ascensor la aprisiono de nuevo contra la pared solo que ahora de espaldas hacia el, le quito la gabardina acariciando sus brazos, la piel de la chica se erizo y sonrió orgulloso, acarició sus piernas subiendo lentamente hacia sus nalgas, le alzo el vestido hasta la cintura y quedo fascinado al ver las pequeñas bragas que lleva la pelirosa, rozo su trasero con las yemas de sus dedos, el dolor de la ingle aumento, paso una mano delante para poder palpar su monte de Venus, introdujo la mano en las bragas y a toco los húmedos risos de la ojiverde, esta sensación lo provoco mas, con su mano libre Sasuke comenzó a desabrocharse el cinto desesperadamente, la haría suya de inmediato ya no podía esperar mas.

-Sasuke...haaaa... que haces...-gimió, al sentir los dedos del moreno acariciando sus pliegues y oyendo que se desabrochaba el cinto

-me vuelves loco, voy hacerte mía aquí mismo-susurro con voz ronca

-pero alguien nos puede ver-quiso voltearse pero una mano en su nuca se lo impidió

-no te muevas-ordeno

-pero Sasuke, haaaaaa, alguien puede entrar

El moreno gruño, tenia razón Sakura alguien podría entrar, y no quería que los descubrieran, se alejo de ella y se acomodo la ropa, la ojiverde al sentirse liberada volteo y se acomodo el vestido con manos temblorosas, Sasuke no le quitaba las ojos de encima la miraba como si se la quisiera comer, ella en todo momento evito su mirada, se sentía apenada por lo que estuvieron apunto de hacer.

Se acerco de nuevo a ella y le planto tremendo beso que ala chica le robo el aliento

-de esta no te salvas-le aseguro el contra sus labios

Sakura se sonrojo tremendamente, sabia que no tendría escapatoria, pero no le importo, ya que el moreno había sido participé de sus fantasías mas húmedas, y esta noche por fin se harían realidad, esta noche seria de Sasuke.

Por fin se abrieron las puertas de el elevador, el morocho soltó a la pelirosa y la tomo de la cintura, dirigiéndola apresuradamente hacia su apartamento. La ojiverde se dejo llevar por el moreno, parecía que no tenia voluntad propia, cuando llegaron ala puerta el moreno quiso meter la llave en el cerrojo, pero como estaba tan excitado no conseguía atinarle, después de varios intentos, por fin logro abrir, condujo a Sakura hacia dentro tomándola del codo y cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Ya una vez dentro el moreno no se inmuto, la levanto de los nalgas y la apretó contra la pared, la pelirosa lo rodeo con sus piernas con total abandono, podía sentir su endurecido miembro rozándole la entrepierna.

-ya no aguanto, si no entro en ti en este momento, perderé la razón- y la beso con pasión, la traslado en brazos hacia su cuarto, mientras no dejaba de acariciarle las piernas.

Entraron al cuarto, la deposito en la cama y le beso el cuello mientras le empezaba a bajar el cierre del vestido.

-pero... y si llega Naruto...- se preocupo la chica, dejándose desvestir

-morirá si se atreve a aparecer por aquí-gruño mientras se empezaba a desabotonar la camisa....


	4. Chapter 4

NUESTRO SECRETO CAP IV

Sakura quedo sin habla al notar el perfecto torso del pelinegro, su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses, aturdida por lo que veían sus ojos esmeraldas se mojo los labios inconscientemente y comenzó a sentir palpitaciones mas fuertes entre sus muslos, su cabeza se nublo y gimió cuando el ojinegro la tomo de la mano para ponerla de pie.

El moreno estaba satisfecho con la reacción de Sakura al verlo semidesnudo, sintió deleite al ser agradable a los ojos de la pelirosa, no sabia por que, pero le gustaba ser admirado por ella.

La miro a los ojos y vio el deseo de ella hacia el. Entonces la besó con ansia, apretándola a su cuerpo como si quisiera aplastarla, la sangre de Sakura se convirtió en fuego, al sentir la lengua del hombre hundiéndose en su boca, devolvió el beso embelesada, frotando sus senos en le pecho del moreno.

Sasuke ya no podía mas tenia que tomarla de inmediato, que aunque quería acariciar y disfrutar mas aquella sensual figura, sus ganas no se lo permitían.

La recostó en la cama casi con brusquedad, se situó encima ella y le arranco las bragas de un jalón, la chica gimió al sentirse exhibida y de repente el sostén comenzó a apretarle, el vio su incomodidad y también se lo arranco, dejando así su perfecto y bien redondeado busto al aire.

El jadeó de gozo al ver aquellos hermosos pechos, quería besarlos, quería probar el sabor de aquellas pequeñas cúspides rosadas, pero no había tiempo, ahora necesitaba calmar la presión de su ropa interior y ya después calmaría sus demás ganas. Sonrió complacido al pensar en esto, si, después se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar su cuerpo, ya que podía disponer de el cuando el quisiera. Ahora Sakura era suya.

Ella tembló ante la mirada que le lanzo el Uchiha, era entre satisfacción y posesión, que estaría pensando el para mirarla de esa forma, se lo iba a preguntar, pero un beso cargado de la mas infinita pasión, sello sus labios, no podía mas, al igual que el quería sentirlo dentro, quería que la penetrara con fuerza, sin ninguna delicadeza, deseaba perder su virginidad ahora, no le importaba nada.

El se alejo un poco, hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a ella, le separo las piernas con ambas manos con urgencia, y acaricio su húmedo sexo, ahora expuesto, con dos dedos para luego llevárselos a la boca y así probar el delicioso sabor sus jugos.

Sakura, ya no quería esperar, extendió sus manos hasta el pantalón del moreno y comenzó a desabrochárselo con desesperación, trago saliva y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el enorme miembro erguido del Uchiha, de pronto sintió miedo, al saber que eso tan grande no le podía caber.

El vio la sorpresa y el miedo en los ojos de ella, sonrió arrogante y se acostó sobre ella acomodando con una mano su órgano viril en la cavidad de la chica mientras que con la otra sujetaba sus manos y las aprisionaba arriba de la cabeza.

Pero Sakura ya no tuvo tiempo para el miedo, cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella punta aterciopelada que se habría paso hacia dentro de ella, mientras que el, dejo escapar un gemido por la sensación que estaba sintiendo, se sentía tan bien entrar en Sakura, adentro era cálido y apretado, nunca había sentido eso, aunque eran varias las mujeres con las que ya lo había hecho, nunca, pero nunca había disfrutado tanto, solo con el hecho de sentir aquella humedad, sentía que se derramaba.

El dudo un poco, cuando la punta de su miembro toco la barrera de la virginidad de la pelirosa, no sabia se hacerlo con delicadeza, puesto que esta era la primera vez de la chica, o dejarse llevar por el deseo y entrar en ella de una sola embestida.

Ella vio su confusión y arqueo la espalda a modo de invitación y le sonrió, ya no quería esperar, lo necesitaba. El le soltó las manos, pero solo para tomar cada una con las suyas y ponerlas a cada lado de la cabeza de la ojiverde, cerró los ojos, y la penetro con fuerza.

La pelirosa soltó un grito de dolor al sentirse desflorada, y pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. De los labios del Uchiha salió un gemido involuntario, maldición se sentía endemoniadamente bien, se detuvo, para que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbrara al intruso, mientras se reclinaba sobre ella para succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—eres mía Sakura—-le murmuro en su oído y jadeo cuando la chica se movió

Sasuke comprendió la indirecta, y se le dibujo una sonrisa altiva en su perfecto rostro, al comprobar que Sakura deseaba lo mismo, igual o mas que el. Empezó a moverse y la pelirosa se aferro a sus hombros dejando escapar gemidos de satisfacción con cada embestida que le arremetía el ojinegro.

Pero no era la única que disfrutaba, el Uchiha también gozaba al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Sakura empezaban a mojarse mas y mas cada vez que salía y entraba en ella, y como la pelirosa, el igualmente gemía extasiado.

Se levanto un poco sin salir de ella y comenzó a pellizcarle delicadamente, el pezón erecto, mientras que con la boca mordisqueaba el otro, dejado a ambos rojos y adoloridos, dolor que a la ojiverde no molestaba, al contrario, eso la excitaba aun más.

El Uchiha bajo su otra mano hasta llegar a su trasero, y empezó a masajear y apretar la nalga de la chica con entereza, ya estaba al limite, no creía poder aguantar mas tiempo, esa chica lo volvía loco, y menos aun cuando sintió que el interior de la ojiverde empezaba a contraerse.

Entonces el comenzó a moverse mas rápido, sintiendo que con cada embestida que le daba perdía el control, entretanto Sakura lo rodeo con sus piernas haciendo así, que el entrara mas en ella, ambos gemían al unisonó, dejándose llevar por el frenesí de sus movimientos.

En aquel momento el Uchiha ya no lo aguanto más, con una poderosa embestida y un grito de placer, se derramo dentro de ella. Sakura gimió al sentir lava ardiente en su interior y grandes espasmos acompañados de olas de pasión hicieron que tocara el cielo.

Sasuke se dejo caer a un lado respirando dificultosamente, llevándose el antebrazo a los ojos, no quería que la pelirosa notara la enorme satisfacción que sentía al saber que el fue su primer hombre.

En cambio Sakura solo se limitaba a mirar el techo respirando entrecortadamente, ¿Qué había hecho?, ahora que ya pensaba con claridad, después de dejarse llevar por la lujuria, su vergüenza volvía a ella, sintió pánico.

— ¿Qué hago ahora?—pensó y se sentó en la cama rápidamente dándole la espalda al moreno, mientras el disimuladamente veía su delicada figura; la recorrió con la mirada, desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de redondeado trasero y su miembro de nuevo comenzó a pararse, algo que nunca le había pasado después de quedar satisfecho con las mujeres con quienes lo había hecho.

Se sentó también y suspiro, no sabia que decir, no podría decirle algo así como: "Sakura esta ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido" o "no sabes como avía deseado esto" o mejor aun "esto ha sido mucho mejor que en mis sueños", no, no podía decirle eso, eso lo haría parecer débil, y el no era débil, el no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, el era tranquilo, todo lo hacia bajo control, si bien era cierto que antes ya había hecho cosas como esa, pero nunca se había entregado al máximo como con ella, esa mujer de perfecto cuerpo y ojos verdes inocentes, hacían que el perdiera la cabeza.

Un sollozo proveniente de la pelirosa lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunto confuso—no creo que haya sido tan malo después de todo— sonrió altanero y acerco una mano al rostro de la ojiverde para que lo mirara a los ojos

Ella al sentir el contacto se alejo de el apresuradamente y sin contestarle ni mirándolo a la cara comenzó a buscar su ropa; se puso el vestido aun sollozando y recogió sus bragas y su sostén ahora destrozados.

El solo la seguía con la mirada, frunció el seño al no saber cual era el motivo del llanto de la chica —me puedes decir cual es el maldito motivo de tu llanto— inquirió ahora molesto y al ver que la pelirosa no le contestaba se puso de pie y la tomo de los hombros— dime por que lloras—sin dejar el tono molesto le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos; y eso fue un gran error, de los ojos de la chica salían incontrolables lagrimas y en ellos se reflejaba la confusión y la tristeza, se veía tan inocente, que a el le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, quería reconfortarla, decirle que no se preocupara por nada, que el siempre estaría con ella, pero su estúpido orgullo se lo impidió.

—Podrías llamar un taxi por favor— balbució la ojiverde alejando se de el

—No me vas a decir que te pasa verdad— estaba confundido, ¿que le pasaba?, ¿por que se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Por que no estaba como el? feliz por lo que acaba de suceder— contesta Sakura ¿Cuál es tu problema? — nada, ella solamente miraba el piso. El hizo el intento de acercarse a ella pero se detuvo cuando la pelirosa se alejo aun más— bien, si no quieres decirme que te pasa, por mi mejor, total a mi que importa— se sintió aun mas furioso por el rechazo de Sakura, fue al buro de la cama y saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió y se dejo caer en su cama frustrado.

Sakura no podía dejar de llorar, no sabia por que lo hacia, si eso era lo que siempre había soñado, claro no fue como ella se lo imagino exactamente, pero el resultado fue igual, ella haciendo el amor con Sasuke. Esto le llego de golpe a la cabeza, eso es lo que pasaba, en sus sueños, lo hacia con el Uchiha con amor, el la conquistaba y le decía que la amaba, que siempre iba a estar con ella, nada en comparación con lo que acaban de hacer, el no la conquisto, ni mucho menos le dijo quela amaba, al contrario, le dijo que era un deseosa de hombre y perdida; al recordar sus palabras, la ojiverde sintió rabia hacia ella misma.

— ¿Cómo deje que me sedujera después de todo lo que me dijo? —Razono en su fuero interno— ¿Cómo fui capaz de entregarme a el, cuando el solo lo hizo por que pensó que yo era una fácil buscando con quien acostarme? — La respuesta era muy sencilla, por que lo amaba.

Apretó los puños y se seco las lagrimas con fuerza; con determinación y valor que no tenía se acerco a la cama donde el pelinegro miraba el techo con las manos cruzadas debajo de su cabeza —vas a llamar un taxi o no—le espeto ahora concentrando toda su enojo hacia el

—haa, ya dejaste de llorar, ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa—dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo y dándole una calda al cigarrillo

—Creí que no te importaba— le soltó con enfado

—si, tienes razón no me importa—se incorporo y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la cabecera y se empezó a vestir—vamos, yo te llevare a tu casa—la tomo del brazo con rudeza y la encamino hacia la puerta

Ella se solto de golpe y se quedo parada en medio de la sala — preferiría irme sola — no quería estar mas tiempo con el, con el hecho de estar los dos en un lugar tan pequeño como un taxi la ponía nerviosa, ya que con su sola presencia hacia que sus defensas se viniera abajo, y ahora lo único que necesitaba era pensar y resolver de cómo salir de aquello.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, me da igual— alzo los hombros y levanto la bocina del teléfono

Ella suspiro aliviada y un poco desilusionada de que el no insistiera en llevarla, pero se decepciono a un mas cuando escucho que el le dijo al servicio de taxis que no se demoraran, seguro que se quería deshacer de ella lo mas pronto posible.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa en que me valla? ¿Acaso esperas a alguien?

—Creí que ya te querías ir—colgó la bocina y la miro a los ojos, quien entiende a las mujeres

—si bueno... pero parece que te urgue por que me valla de aquí

—Pues la verdad es que si— le soltó sin más — es que ya casi es la hora de que llegue Naruto y no quiero que te vea aquí, no quiero darle explicaciones innecesarias

Sakura sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, para ella fue la experiencia mas importante de su vida, pero en cambio el quería hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, o eso es lo que pensaba ella. La pelirosa moría de ganas de contarle a Ino lo que había hecho con Sasuke, por supuesto que no le iba a contar todos los morbosos detalles, pero quería platicarle su confusión, quería que Ino le ayudara a saber como actuar ya que la rubia tenia mucha experiencia en ello.

—y te agradecería que lo contaras nada a tus amiguitas, sobre todo a Ino—apretó los puños al mencionar a esta ultima, aun seguía muy enfadado con ella por haber puesto a Sakura en una situación tan incomoda

—pues no tenia pensado decírselo a nadie—mintió—crees que quiero que sepan que me sedujiste, por que crees que soy una perdida, además esto nunca volverá a suceder—murmuro

— ¿que no va a volver a suceder? —se rio con ganas—Sakura sabes tan bien como yo que de ahora en adelante me perteneces, y lo que acaba de pasar, ocurrirá cuantas veces yo quiera—le sentencio acercando se a ella

La tomo de la cintura y la beso con arrebato, dejando a la chica tan débil como un gatito.

—ves, si quisiera te volvería a ser mía de nuevo—murmuro besándole en cuello—pero como dije, el cabeza hueca de Naruto podría llegar en cualquier momento y podría echarnos a perder la fiesta

Ella intento alejarlo, pero el seguía sujetándola firmemente, y no pudo apartarlo, le dio cólera su debilidad ante el, y quería comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

—yo nunca voy a volver a hacer el... — ¿amor?, no, no habían echo el amor, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a decir—yo jamás volveré a tener sexo contigo— saco fuerzas de donde pudo y lo alejo con decisión

—bueno, pues si quieres hacerte la difícil, por mi encantado, lo tomare como un reto—de nuevo hizo el intento de acercase a ella, pero el intercomunicador sonó, prueba de que el taxi ya había llegado—vamos el taxi espera abajo—tomo su gabardina y se la intento pasar por los hombros pero la ojiverde rechazo el gesto furiosa

—yo no necesito nada tuyo—y se encamino hacia la puerta

—Claro que te la pondrás, o acaso quieres seducir al taxista—se burlo el obligándola a ponerse la prenda

Ella se rindió puesto que el moreno tenia razón, no quería que el Uchiha la salvara de nuevo de un taxista violador, puesto que después de ayudarla el se cobraba con creces.

Entraron al elevador, y ella se alejo hasta el rincón, sonrojándose al recordar lo que hicieron allí, el se recargo a un costado y la observo pensativo

—y si piensas de nuevo al salir con Sai—dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos—vas te vale de que te vallas olvidando de esa idea, ahora tu eres solo mía y no te compartiré con nadie

— ¿Quién te crees tu que eres para darme ordenes? —Le espeto fulminándolo con la mirada—yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera—se cruzo de brazos y se le encogió el estomago cuando el Uchiha se le acerco

—creí que te lo había dejado claro, pero si insistes—la volvió a besar con pasión, dejándola mareada por la falta de aire—ves, tal vez tu quieras negar lo que sientes cuando te toco—murmuro rozándole el pezón por encima del vestido—pero tu cuerpo no, y por esas reacciones, puedo asegurarte que tu solo serás para mi—la iba a volver a besar pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió

___Sasuke la acompañó a la calle. La tenue luz de las farolas rodeaba su gloriosa melena. El Uchiha no fue capaz de evitarlo. Enmarcó su rostro con las manos, miró en las profundidades de sus ojos esmeraldas, inclinó la cabeza y besó delicadamente sus labios henchidos. Sintió que temblaba y se tensaba, intentando evitarlo. Aquel rechazo fue para él un desafío. Estuvo a punto de profundizar su beso, de demostrarle la futilidad de negar el deseo devastador que había entre ellos. Pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, no lo hizo. _

_—__Si quieres, te acompaño a tu casa —le ofreció. _

_— __¡No!—contesto demasiado deprisa_

_—__entonces, te veo el lunes en el colegio—la metió al taxi_

_— __¿Creí que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que hicimos?—pregunto sonrojándose _

_—"__te veo el lunes", no quiere decir que vallamos hacer lo mismo que hicimos aquí—inquirió sarcástico—simplemente, estaré observando como te comportas—le giño un ojo y cerro la puerta_

___*****************************************************************************_

___Naruto salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su apartamento, iba cabizbajo y echo un desastre; entro y se encontró con el Uchiha que estaba sentado viendo televisión, quiso pasar desapercibido he ir directamente a su cuarto, pero una silla en el pasillo hizo que se fuera de bruces al suelo_

_— __¿Quien demonios dejó esa silla allí?—grito molesto sobándose la frente _

_— __¿llegas temprano no crees? —pregunto irónico el ojinegro sin dejar de ver la televisión_

_—__Si... es que tuvimos un pequeño percance— murmuro_

___El moreno volteo a verlo y abrió mucho los ojos y se dirigió rápidamente a el, lo vio todo sucio y con la ropa desgarrada_

_— __¿Que rayos te paso?—demando preocupado, puede que el rubio sea un idiota, pero aun así, era su mejor amigo_

_—__Es que cuando nos dirigíamos al restaurant—explico— unos tipos comenzaron a vacilar a Hinata, puedes creerlo, no les importo que ella iba conmigo—exploto—yo me enfurecí y comencé a golpearlos—miro al piso y se sonrojo—pero ellos eran tres, y pues, me ganaron_

_— __¿y por que molestaron a Hinata? — frunció el seño, no es que la chica no fuera bonita, pero lejos estaba de llamar mucho la atención_

_—__deberías haber visto como iba vestida— suspiro el rubio al recordarla_

_— __¿como iba vestida? —quiso saber el moreno_

_—__Bueno... ella llevaba un vestido muy corto y... no quiero describírtela—miro hacia otro lado mientras su rostro se convertía en grana_

_—__de seguro la arreglo Ino—afirmo el Uchiha_

_— __¿Como sabes eso?—el rubio volteo a verlo de golpe_

_—__tsk... bueno ya sabes... Ino siempre se viste de esa forma—diantres casi se delata_

_—__si tienes razón—asintió el rubio—bueno y después del incidente ya no me dejaron entrar al restaurant por como iba—miro el piso de nuevo— y nos fuimos a cenar ramen_

_— __¿y que tiene eso de malo?—frunció de nuevo el entrecejo al no comprender a su amigo_

_—__Es que Sakura-chan me dijo que si la llevaba a cenar ramen no iba a impresionarla—murmuro sin dejar de mirar el piso _

___El Uchiha soltó tremenda carcajada al saber el problema del ojiazul, lo que era complicarse la vida por pequeñeces._

_— __¿Y acaso no la impresionaste?—dijo aun riéndose_

_—__Ves, por eso no quería que me vieras al llegar, sabia que te ibas a burlar de mi— se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cuarto, pero de nuevo no vio la silla y volvió a caerse_

_—__Maldita silla—rugió al levantarse y la pateo con fuerza y se metió en su cuarto escuchando las carcajadas del moreno _

___Se recostó en su cama afligido por lo sucedido esa noche..._

___Flash back_

___Cuando salieron de la casa de la morena, dejando atrás los comentarios de la molesta Ino-cerda, el no sabia que hacer; no sabía si tomarla de la mano o abrazarla y besarla con fuerza. Se veía increíble con ese vestido rojo, que con su piel blanca, lejos de quedarle mal, hacia que se viera irresistible, el vestido era muy entallado y hacia que su cuerpo se viera muy deseable._

_—__pero que estoy pensando— se recrimino internamente—es Hinata, no debo meterme ideas sucias en mi cabeza..., pero como me gustaría quitarle ese vestido y ver que lleva debajo—volteo a verla disimuladamente y se la imagino sin ropa, sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen de Hinata desnuda._

___Caminaron callados, ambos mirando para diferentes lados, ninguno sabia que decir, pero el determinado a tener una relación con Hinata, decido romper el hielo _

_—__te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido Hinata—murmuro _

_—__En serio te gusto Naruto-kun—balbuceo la morena atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos_

_—__claro, te ves muy...bien_

_—__nosotros mas bien diríamos que esta para comerse_

___Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con tres sujetos que no dejaban de mirar de arriba a bajo a la morocha._

_—__Oigan ustedes ¿quien se creen que son?—Naruto realmente estaba enojado por la forma en que miraban a la morena_

_—__que te importa—dijo uno y se dirigió a la pelinegra—oye preciosa ¿por que no vienes con nosotros y dejas a este perdedor? — sonrió y se le acerco_

___Hinata abrió los ojos al ver a Naruto que empezaba a golpear al atrevido, y grito cuando sus compañeros del tipejo empezaron a golpearlo a el._

___Después de que se cansaron de pegarle, los sujetos se alejaron riendo y murmurando cosas entre si. Hinata lo ayudo a que se pusiera de pie._

_El le sonrió para que se tranquilizara, puesto que la morena no dejaba de llorar_

_—__Estoy bien, "de veras" —contesto a la pregunta que le formulo la morena_

_—__deberíamos ir al hospital para que te revisen—dijo entre sollozos_

_—__no te preocupes hacen falta mas de tres idiotas para mandarme al hospital—hizo una mueca de dolor—ahora deberíamos ir a tu casa—suspiro_

_—__ya no quieres salir conmigo Naruto-kun—_la morena dejo de llorar de golpe ante la sorpresa

_—__aun quieres salir después de lo que paso—no se lo podía creer _

_—__bueno... si tu ya no quieres... vámonos—dijo con tristeza_

_—__no, si quiero salir... solo que pensé que tu ya no querrías—sonrió alegremente y la tomo de la mano y caminaron rumbo a su destino._

___Después de prohibirle la entrada al restaurant, el rubio no sabia que hacer, si la llevaba a cualquier otro restaurant seguro que también le prohibirían la entrada. Suspiro afligido por la situación, ¿ahora que haría?, la morena vio su pena y hablo_

_—__Por que no vamos a comer ramen—sugirió quedamente_

___Al rubio se le ilumino la cara, y no tubo que repetírselo dos veces, de nuevo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi corriendo al puesto de _Ichiraku.

Después de comer varios tazones de ramen, Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta su casa, corrió con la suerte de que su padre de la morena aun no llegaba, si no tendrían que explicarle, el por que de la vestimenta de la chica y el por que de la ropa desgarrada del rubio.

_—__Bueno...Hinata te veo el lunes—musito el ojiazul mirando el piso_

_—__me divertí mucho contigo Naruto-kun—murmuro ella también mirando el piso_

_—__Que bien, me alegro que te hallas divertido después de todo lo que nos paso—sonrió apenado—bueno... adiós—le extendió la mano y ella la tomo, se quedaron viendo fijamente, sabiendo que el le debería dar un beso, el se acerco y se quedo a centímetros de su boca, cuando escucharon un auto que doblaba la esquina_

_—__mi papá—grito la morena alejándose de el rápidamente_

___Naruto comprendió que ya era la hora de irse si no quería dar explicaciones, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero sabia que no le iba agradar mucho al padre de Hinata si los veía en esa situación en que se encontraban._

_—__entonces me voy Hinata—dijo rápidamente dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y corrió calle abajo_

___Fin flash back_

___Sonrió al recordar los cálidos labios de la hermosa morena, le hubiera gustado profundizar el beso, pero por la interrupción del padre de ella no pudo llevar acabo su deseo, volvió al sonreír pensando en el próximo lunes, ese día la besaría como había deseado, y sin nadie que los interrumpiera._

___Suspiro risueño y se acomodo para dormirse._


	5. Chapter 5

NUESTRO SECRETO CAP V

Sakura bajo del taxi dando un portazo y echando fuego por los ojos, ese viaje que hizo desde el apartamento de Sasuke hacia su casa fue el mas largo de su vida.

—Maldito taxista, como se atreve—farfullaba entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su casa—pero si me las va a pagar Ino, cuando la vea, no se la va a acabar—parecía que de nada sirvió la gabardina que le presto el Uchiha

Busco la llave debajo del tapete de la entrada y cuando se agacho se oyó un carro que se alejaba, no sin antes de que el conductor diera un grosero piropo a la pelirosa. Ella se levanto de golpe indignada por el comentario grosero del taxista, lo vio alejarse y ella le hizo una seña obscena y le recordó su mama entre dientes.

Entro despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido no quería que sus padres la vieran vestidas de esa forma, cuando salió de su casa esa mañana sus padres no estaban y por eso salió desapercibida, pero ahora seguro que ya estaban en su cuarto, no durmiendo, por que como siempre, ellos no podían dormir tranquilos hasta que su hija llegara sana y salva a su casa.

Quería primero entrar a su cuarto y cambiarse ante de avisar que ya había llegado. Subió las escaleras despacio y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de irse de bruces por los malditos tacones, cuando por fin entro a su habitación, se dirigió inmediatamente al armario y busco su pijama favorita, rosa y con unos ositos dibujados por todos lados, se quito el calzado y se dirigió hasta su cama y se sentó exhausta masajeándose los pies.

Noto que alguien bajaba a la cocina y rápidamente se deshizo del vestido y se puso el pijama en tiempo record, fue inmediatamente después al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, le hubiese gustado darse una ducha pero con el peligro que corría de ser descubierta no había tiempo.

Oyó de nuevo a alguien en las escaleras y dio un salto, casi de olimpiada, desde la puerta del baño hasta su cama, levanto las frazadas y se metió como rayo en su cama, en eso momento entro alguien en su cuarto, ella se hizo la dormida, no quería que le preguntaran como había salido su cita, escucho que se acercaban a su cama y que le daban un beso en la frente, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ya que su madre era muy buena y comprensiva con ella, pero no estaba tan loca como para contarle lo que había hecho esa noche, ni la mama mas buena del mundo se alegraría al saber que su hija se dejo seducir por un...

Suspiro aliviada cuando escucho salir a su madre, se levanto rápido y fue a esconder el vestido y los zapatos, suerte que su madre no los vio ya que con las prisas no le dio tiempo de ocultarlos, los metió en una bolsa que oculto debajo de la cama, ya que escondió el vestido se acostó de nuevo para dormir.

Dormir, si claro, como si su angustia la dejase, pasaron horas y ella solo se daba vueltas de un lado para otro en la cama, no quería recordar, trataba de bloquear sus recuerdos, pero al final fue imposible. Recordó cada detalle, desde que llego Sasuke ha defenderla del tipo libidinoso, cuando la llevo al callejón, en el momento que el comenzó a ofenderla, y después todo lo que paso..., al recapitular todo esto comenzó a llorar.

Como después de ofenderla de esa manera, ella le correspondió a sus caricias y besos, y peor aun como fue capaz de entregársele, ¿tanto lo amaba para dejarse someter a su antojo?, no, por mucho que lo amara, no iba a permitir que la dominara de esa manera, ella tenia orgullo y no iba a permitir que el Uchiha la doblegara.

Decidida en hacerle frente a Sasuke, por fin pudo dormir aunque todavía un poco intranquila.

A la mañana siguiente despertó cansada por las horas de insomnio que paso, bostezo y estiro los brazos, volvió acurrucarse entre las frazadas, ya que no tenia ánimos de levantarse aun, estaba todavía muy deprimida por lo que paso el día anterior y no quería que su madre la viese, ya que ella era muy perspicaz, y no la dejaría en paz hasta sacarle la verdad, bostezo de nuevo e intento dormirse.

Pero no le duro mucho el gusto, ya que sonó su celular, fastidiada reviso quien llamaba y suspiro frustrada, quería dejarlo sonar pero sabía que su amiga no dejaría de insistir, y si lo apagaba, la chismosa de Ino era capaz de ir hasta su casa para averiguar que paso con la cita.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó molesta— no ves que la gente necesita dormir

—vaya, veo que alguien se despertó de malas— se oyó una risita al otro lado de la línea

—no seas impertinente y dime que quieres

—pero por que estas enojada conmigo— la pelirosa se imaginaba la cara de inocente de su amiga y eso la enfureció

— ¿quieres que te diga por que estoy molesta contigo? — grito — pues bien te lo diré—tomo aire y bajo la voz, no quería que su familia escuchara se reclamo— ayer por el maldito vestido que me prestaste tuve muchos problemas, primero todos los hombres de Konoha me miraban con lujuria y las mujeres con desprecio como si fuera una cualquiera, y luego... —rayos casi se le va la lengua

—¿y luego que? —quiso saber la curiosa

La ojiverde pensó rápido en una excusa, pero no se le ocurría una creíble

—pues... — tenia que ser una buena coartada, por que su amiga no se dejaba engañar fácilmente— Sai... tardo mucho en llegar y ya no aguantaba a estar sola ahí en el parque mas tiempo— cruzo los dedos para que Ino le creyese— y me tuve que regresar a mi casa en un taxi, creí que ya estaría todo bien, hasta que el cochino taxista comenzó a hacer comentarios groseros sobre mi forma de vestir, se me hizo eterno el viaje a casa y cuando por fin llegue, —gruño— todavía me piropea a toda voz, suerte que nadie estaba en la calle y no escucharon su comentario, ni vieron la seña que le hice

—¿y haces tanto drama por eso? —suspiro Ino

—¿te parce poco? — el comportamiento de la rubia a veces la indignaba

—Sakura te ahogas en vaso de agua— se escucho una fuerte carcajada— yo no creo que sea para tanto

La pelirosa apretó el aparato hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos—si, por que no te conté la peor parte— pensó

—bueno, ¿y ya hablaste con Sai? — Cambio el tema como si no importase— ¿Por qué no llego a tiempo?

—buena pregunta—siseo Sakura, no había pensado en eso, ¿que habrá pasado con el?, tal vez se arrepintió de la cita, dedujo en su fuero interno—no, no he hablado con el, ayer... estaba muy ocupada pensando en como cobrármela contigo— no era del todo una mentira— y hoy, pues a mi no me gusta estar fastidiando a la gente tan temprano—soltó la indirecta enojada

—huy, que carácter, Sakura necesitas una buena dosis de hombre, para que te quite el mal humor—se oyó de nuevo la tremenda carcajada de la rubia

—muy graciosa— si supiera que eso era lo que la tenia dándose de golpes en la cabeza—mira, te cuelgo por que quiero seguir durmiendo— la rubia le hizo recordar cosas dolorosas—adiós

—oye, no, espe... —ya no la dejo terminar, apago el teléfono y se hundió en su cama para continuar durmiendo, rezando para que su angustia la dejara descansar.

**********************************************************************

Sasuke se levanto temprano, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz y activo, se sentía con muchas energías, le extraño un poco levantarse de esa manera, pero no le dio importancia. Se metió a bañarse y se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que estaba tarareando una canción. Sonrió, que importaba, nadie lo estaba viendo, se encogió de hombros y continuo canturreando.

Cuando termino el baño, se dirigió a su armario para buscar que ponerse, frunció el seño al darse cuenta que nada de lo que tenia en su armario le agradaba para ponerse el día de hoy, frunció aun mas el entrecejo al darse cuenta que eso nunca le había importado, siempre se ponía lo primero que encontraba y ahora nada de la ropa que tenia le agradaba. Hoy quería verse bien, no sabía para que, pero quería verse diferente. Por fin se puso lo que a su criterio era lo mejor que tenia, un polo negro y un pantalón de vestir beige, se dirigió al espejo del baño y tomo un peine, se sorprendió por este acto, ya que el nunca se peinaba, ¿Qué le pasaba?, sonrió de nuevo, dejo el peine en su lugar y se arreglo en cabello como siempre.

Una vez que termino de arreglarse, se dirigió hacia la cocina, tenia mucha hambre, ya que ayer no pudo comer, ni mucho menos cenar, una sonrisa picara se le dibujo en el rostro al recordar el por que de su falta de comida, si ese era el precio de estar sin comer, con gusto lo aceptaba, estaba dispuesto a pasar días sin probar alimento, si en lugar de eso estaría haciendo una y otra vez lo que hizo el día anterior.

Quería prepararse algo rico para desayunar, pero desafortunadamente las artes culinarias no eran su especialidad, por eso el que cocinaba era Naruto, pero de seguro lo mandaría a la porra si lo levantaba para que le preparara algo comestible. Sintió pena por su amigo, de seguro estaba muy deprimido, por que no resulto como el tenia planeado su cita con Hinata, suspiro, se sintió un poco culpable, por que a el le fue de maravilla con Sakura.

—cálmate— se reprendió a si mismo ya que sus recuerdos hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara y ahora no era el momento para eso— tengo que comer algo—se dijo

Fue hasta la alacena, saco una caja de cereal y un cuenco, abrió la puerta de la nevera y saco el cono de leche, pues ese seria el delicioso desayuno que tendría. Se sentó a comerse su riquísimo cereal, lo que hace el hambre, todo lo que comes te sabe de maravilla cuando estas hambriento. Cuando termino se dispuso a lavar su traste, nunca lo hacia, pero hoy simplemente se le antojo hacerlo, en eso estaba cuando escucho a su amigo entrar el la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto asombrado el rubio, nunca pensó ver a Sasuke lavando nada en su vida

—nada— fue lo único que dijo, restando importancia a la acción

—mmmmm—achico los ojos el rubio y se acaricio la barbilla

Termino su tarea y vio que Naruto tenia cara de escepticismo

—¿sucede algo? —quiso saber el pelinegro

—no, solo me preguntaba por que el "señor yo no hago nada de quehaceres" esta lavando un traste

—por que quise hacerlo, ¿algún problema con eso? — se seco las manos y fue por otro cuenco para servirle cereal a su amigo

—oye, esto va a ser siempre o es solo una fase—aun no podía creer que el pelinegro estuviera haciendo algo

—no te hagas ilusiones—sonrió socarrón—simplemente creí que hoy no tenias ganas de hacer nada y por eso lo estoy haciendo yo, pero te aviso que desde mañana vuelvo a ser el mismo

Naruto se sentó a comer su cereal y el Uchiha se dispuso a salir de la cocina

—Gracias Sasuke— realmente apreciaba a su amigo

—Hmp— contesto, no le agradaban mucho las muestras de afecto, y se dirigió a hacia la salida

—¿a donde vas?—pregunto el rubio con la boca llena

—a ningún lado, simplemente me apetece dar una vuelta por ahí—y eso era lo que realmente quería, deseaba respirar aire fresco, la mañana era muy bonita para pasárselo encerrado

—¿vas a ver a alguien? —insistió el rubio

—no, ¿por que lo dices? —frunció el ceño nervioso, ¿que acaso sabia algo o que?

—por que vas muy arreglado, tu nunca sales así y menos para solo dar una vuelta por ahí como tu dices— algo se traía entre manos Sasuke

—tsk... no voy a ver a nadie— enfatizo y salió rápidamente del apartamento antes de que el ojiazul continuara con el interrogatorio

Naruto no quedo muy conforme con esto, pero que podía hacer, Sasuke nunca le contaba sus cosas, se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando, aun que sin ganas, el Uchiha tenia razón, se encontraba muy desmoralizado por la cita fallida con la morena. Aun que no estuvo del todo tan mal, meditaba el mismo, quitando a los tipos con los que peleo y el incidente del restaurant, pues se habían divertido, comieron ramen y platicaron muy animadamente, y cuando la llevo a su casa, si no hubiese sido por el padre de esta, suspiro, seguro que hubiera profundizado el beso. Sonrió al recordar los cálidos que eran los labios de Hinata, aun que solo los sintió el un leve rose, sus labios aun sentían el cosquilleo por aquella fugaz caricia que le robo a la morena.

Termino el desayuno, ya con mejor humor, decidió que no tenía por que sentirse deprimido, aun que la cita no resultara como la había planeado, se podía decir que hasta estuvo mejor. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se metió a darse una ducha rápida, al parecer Sasuke no era el único al que le apetecía dar una vuelta, aun que el si tenia un destino al cual dirigirse. La casa de Hinata.

****************************************************************************

Eran ya las 11:00 am, y Sakura aun no se levantaba, parecía que su angustia la abandono ya que se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero se desperezo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Pase—murmuro somnolienta

—Sakura, ¿que tienes que aun no te levantas?—pregunto su madre con preocupación— ¿acaso se sientes mal?, ¿quieres ir al medico? —dijo tocándole la frente

La pelirosa se sintió de nuevo culpable, lo que menos quería era alarmar a su familia

—no mamá, estoy bien— se sentó en la cama—lo que pasa es que hoy simplemente no tengo ganas de hacer nada, no tengo ánimos de levantarme todavía—fingió un bostezo

—que raro, tu siempre estas con muchas energías, ¿no te habrá pasado algo ayer? —intuyó algo malo su madre

—ejem...cof cof cof—simulo la tos, para evadir la pregunta, tomo el vaso de agua que tenia en la mesita de noche, y se lo tomo despacio haciendo tiempo para ver si su madre cambiaba de tema, pero no resulto

—y bien, ¿Qué acaso tu cita con ese chico no salió como esperabas? —hablo en tono maternal

—si, tienes razón—esa era un buen pretexto—Sai nunca llego donde nos quedamos de ver y supongo que por eso estoy tan desganada—en todo momento miraba sus manos, por que si veía a los ojos a su madre, sabría que le estaba mintiendo

—bueno, no te preocupes de seguro tiene una justificación por haberte dejado plantada—esa era su madre, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas — no creo que ningún chico se atreva a dejarte esperando no mas por que si

—Tal vez tengas razón—la pelirosa intento sonreír

—ahora levante que vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por Konoha—al parecer todo el mundo quería disfrutar de ese hermoso día

—enserio mamá, no tengo ganas—hizo un puchero para convencer a su madre

—esta bien—suspiro— tu padre y yo regresaremos pronto, si decides salir de tu pereza y te dan ganas de salir, avísanos por favor

—no creo que eso suceda—su tono era melancólico

Su madre la miró con tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada si la ojiverde no deseaba salir —el desayuno esta en la nevera, cuando te de hambre, lo calientas en el horno—le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto

Sakura se sentía miserable por mentirle de esa forma a su madre, pero no tenía otra alternativa, no podía decirle la verdad, suspiro, y tomo el control remoto de la televisión, ya no tenia sueño, pero aun así no le apetecía levantarse.

****************************************************************************

Sasuke se encontraba deambulando por todo Konoha, no tenia la menor idea de que le pasaba, pero hoy veía el mundo de forma diferente, el día parecía más iluminado que de costumbre, el sol siempre lo molestaba, pero ahora solo lo sentía cálido.

Iba absorto en sus pensamientos con la ojiverde, que no se dio cuenta que entro el calle donde vivía Sakura, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que su subconsciente lo guío hasta ahí.

Se paro en seco al notar que se vería estúpido si la chica lo reconociese, dio media vuelta e intento alejarse, pero al parecer sus pies no le obedecían.

—pues ya estoy aquí, no pierdo nada con ir a verla—lo decía sin importancia, engañándose a si mismo, por que en realidad lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era ver a la pelirosa

Camino con paso decidido hasta la casa de la pelirosa, aun que entre mas se acercaba el valor lo abandonaba, empezó a sentirse muy nervioso, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer verla, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella al verlo?

—mejor la veo el lunes—dijo ya casi en la puerta, hizo el intento de alejarse, pero sus deseo de ver a Sakura lo domino

Aspiro profundamente, se sentía un idiota comportándose de esa manera ese no era el, un Uchiha nunca dudaba de nada, por que ahora tenia que ser diferentes, Sakura era suya y no tenia por que sentirse nervioso solo por volver a verla. Aspiro de nuevo y toco el timbre

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina calentándose su almuerzo, al parecer el hambre no había podido con su flojera, por que al igual que el moreno, no había probado bocado desde ayer.

Cuando se iba a disponer a comer sonó el timbre, se levanto cansada y molesta, de seguro era Ino para terminar con su interrogatorio, no era buena idea dejarla en la puerta, por que la rubia era capaz de echarla abajo con tal de enterarse de todos los detalles.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y estaba dispuesta a darle a su amiga un buen reclamo, cuando vio que estaba totalmente equivocada.

—hola— dijo el pelinegro con desinterés, aun que por dentro sintió que su corazón palpitaba mas aprisa

Sakura estaba pasmada, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera en su casa, apretó los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente

—debe ser solo un sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla—pensaba

Se atrevió a volver a abrir los ojos, rezando para que la ilusión desapareciera, pero no fue así, era real, ahí estaba Sasuke parado en el quicio de la puerta, con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona, se enfureció verlo ahí tan tranquilo, mientras ella por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.

—¿que quieres?—realmente estaba muy molesta

—no me invitas a pasar—dijo divertido

—no, claro que no—intento ocultar sus nervios, no podía dejarlo entrar, no había nadie en su casa, y no confiaba mucho en si misma, ya que al verlo todo su ser se emociono, si, dijo que lo iba a enfrentar, pero todavía no estaba preparada

—bueno, entonces mi invito yo solo—la hizo un lado y paso adentro

—no puedes estar aquí—no cerro la puerta, no sabia lo que haría el Uchiha si se enteraba que estaba sola

El actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado, se dirigió hacia la sala y se sentó plácidamente en el sillón, se extraño un poco al no escuchar nada de ruidos, a excepto la respiración agitada de la pelirosa.

— ¿estas sola? —dijo maliciosamente mirando a su alrededor

—Tienes que irte ahora—diablos, se había dado cuenta—si, estoy sola y no es correcto que una señorita decente se encierre con un hombre en su casa—no se alejaba de la puerta, estaba preparada para correr si veía a Sasuke acercándosele

El moreno soltó tremenda carcajada ante el comentario de la chica

—señorita decente si como no— hablo con sorna— pues ayer no parecías precisamente una señorita decente

—deja de fastidiar y ya lárgate—evadió su mirada y se sonrojo, no quería que le recordara el día anterior

—si me voy a ir... pero contigo—le advirtió serio

La miro detalladamente, se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba, aunque estaba hecha un desastre, el cabello lo tenía todo enmarañado, y parecía que tenía una fijación con los osos, por que las pantuflas que lleva puestas tenían la figura de un oso y toda su pijama tenia estampados de esos animales. Se veía tan inocente cuando tenia miedo, por mas que ella evitara su mirada, no lo podía engañar, a leguas se le veía que estaba muy nerviosa de estar a solas con el. Pero Sakura no tenia que preocuparse de que el Uchiha intentara seducirla de nuevo, el solo quería llevarla a pasear por algún lado, se sentía culpable, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, por lo que le hizo pasar el día anterior. Quería recompensarla.

Esta actitud lo pillo desprevenido, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan noble?, el ni siquiera tenia pensado en ir a verla, ahora por que quería salir con ella, si lo que menos quería era que los descubrieran.

—Que diablos, por un día que disfrute de su compañía, no se va acabar el mundo—medito el pelinegro

—Anda, vete a cambiar... a no ser que quieras salir así—sonrió al ver los ojos que ponía Sakura

—estas loco si piensas que voy a salir contigo—de seguro quería tomarle el pelo—no tengo la menor intención de ir a ningún lado contigo— que se creía ¿que podía disponer de ella cuando quisiera?

—bueno, entonces esperare aquí hasta que tus padres lleguen— la amenazo irónico

—tu no puedes hacer eso— ahora si cerro la puerta y se acerco a el— a ellos no les gustara nada si me encuentran aquí encerrada contigo, por favor vete—en su voz había suplica

—no tienen por que enojarse—se encogió de hombros—si solo viene a recoger mi gabardina que te preste ayer para que los hombres de Konoha no intentaran violarte de nuevo, haa ahora que me acuerdo, creo que les agradara escuchar la historia de cómo defendí el honor de su querida hija cuando un tipo lujurioso intento hacerle no se que cosas—quiso que su voz sonara sarcástica, pero mas bien sonó con odio al recordar el incidente

—tu no dirás nada—no la iba a chantajear tan fácil, con quien creía que trataba—por que tu fuiste el que dijiste que no querías que se enterara nadie de lo que paso ayer—odiaba sonrojarse, pero no lo podía evitar

—si, tienes razón, pero no les voy a decir que te me entregaste, estaré loco si les digo eso, seguro que tu padre me saca a patadas de aquí—puso los ojos en blanco—como ya dije solo vine por mi gabardina y si sale el tema de cómo te defendí, pues pienso contarles todos los detalles

—eres un miserable—los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas—¿Por qué me haces esto?, no te basto ayer con abusar de mi, no tuviste suficiente y ahora vienes por mas—grito

El Uchiha se molesto por el reclamo, el podía ser todo lo que ella quisiera pero no era un violador. Se puso de pie y se acerco a escasos centímetros de la pelirosa

—espera un momento—su voz intimido a la chica—yo ayer no te obligue a nada, es mas estoy seguro que tu deseabas que ocurriera lo mismo, ahora no te hagas la inocente, por que no te va a funcionar—le sentencio arrinconándola contra la pared

—¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? —dijo de pronto con una sonrisa—. Podríamos pasar el día haciendo turismo y divirtiéndonos La miró a los ojos, vio el enfado y la estupefacción que reflejaba su mirada, y sintió un ligero remordimiento. Pero no fue suficiente para impedir que la estrechara contra él y cubriera sus labios con un beso. — ¡Basta! —jadeó Sakura.  
Luchó contra él al principio, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Pero Sasuke era tan insistente y al mismo tiempo, tan extrañamente tierno... Su boca se movía con delicadeza contra la suya y no se detuvo hasta que, con un ligero gemido, la ojiverde sucumbió, le devolvió el beso. El Uchiha interrumpió el beso y la tomó por la barbilla.  
—Pasa el día conmigo. Sabes perfectamente que es eso lo que quieres.  
Sí. era eso lo que quería. Pero le bastó percibir su expresión burlona para volver de nuevo a la tierra.

—ya te he dicho que no—dijo y se alejo lo mas que pudo de el

—bien, entonces... —se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala y encendió el televisor — ¿a que hora dijiste que llegaban tus padres? — se sentó y comenzó a cambiar los canales de el televisor

—eres un maldito idiota—dijo con todo el odio que pudo, aunque por dentro, aunque no lo aceptara, estaba muy emocionada por que Sasuke quería salir con ella

Suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto a arreglarse.


	6. Chapter 6

NUESTRO SECRETO CAP VI

—Ya estoy lista—lo dijo con frialdad, tratando de ocultar la emoción que tenia de salir con Sasuke y tratando de disimular la sonrisa malévola que se intentaba dibujar en su rostro al imaginar como haría sufrir al Uchiha en este paseo

—vaya... pensé que te habías quedado dormida¬—su tono era sarcástico, suspiro, apago el televisor y giro su cabeza para verla

Dios...se veía increíble, es mas, se veía mucho mas sexy que la vez anterior. Inmediatamente su corazón empezó a palpitar incontroladamente, mientras la sangre se le acumulaba en esa parte baja de su anatomía.

—se que te dije que no haría nada pero... —dio un salto a través del respaldo del sillón, se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y deposito un candente y profundo beso en los labios de la chica

Esto a Sakura la pillo desprevenida, no pudo detener aquel beso robado, quiso resistirse al principio y alejarse de el, pero el Uchiha la tenia bien sujeta y no la iba a dejar ir a ningún lado, brumada como estaba, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y devolvió el beso con total abandono.

Sasuke se separo de ella con dificultad la tomo de la barbilla y susurro

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos mejor aquí en tu cuarto?—ronroneaba, quemándola con su aliento el rostro, en sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo que sentía

—¡siiiiii! —quiso gritar la pelirosa, pero eso no era prudente, sus padres llegarían el cualquier momento y... —aunque si fuera rápido... —buscaba mentalmente una solución para poder quedarse con el

Frunció el seño, ¿no se suponía que no iba a dejarse seducir por el?, por que ahora tenia que verse débil, además, ¿Qué le pasaba?, se suponía que no tenia que reaccionar de esta manera, se vistió lo mas recatada que pudo, se puso aquel conjunto azul marino, que Ino rechazo el día de ayer, ¿Por qué ahora la miraba como si estuviera desnuda?, bueno sea cual sea el caso, no iba a dejarse seducir.

Lo aparto furiosa y limpio sus labios con el dorso de la mano

—no te atrevas a volver a besarme—realmente esta muy enojada pero no con el si no con ella misma por dejarse llevar—si salgo contigo es por que eres un maldito chantajista, prefería estar con las piernas rotas antes que salir contigo—tomo aire y hablo de nuevo—pero como veo que no me dejas opción—gruño—tendré que aguantarme a estar contigo en este estúpido paseo—se dirigió hacia la puerta y al ver que el Uchiha no la seguía volteo a mirarlo confundida

Sasuke estaba muy pálido y parecía que tenia la boca seca, en sus ojos ya no se veía aquel deseo, ahora en ellos se reflejaba culpa y tristeza. Sakura se quedo sorprendida al verlo de esa manera, nunca pensó ver en los ojos de Sasuke culpa, se sintió bien, muy bien, así que el maldito después de todo tenia sentimientos.

—nos vamos, ¿o que? —pregunto impaciente—quiero acabar con esta tortura lo mas pronto posible—genial, ahora se veía mucho mas triste. Sonrió satisfecha por dentro, aunque de cierto modo le dolía verlo de esa manera, pero el se lo había buscado y ahora si que le iba a enseñar quien era Sakura Haruno.

El estaba quieto, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, si, realmente se sentía culpable por obligar a la pelirosa a salir con el, y a el para nada le gustaba sentirse culpable, se enfureció por esta debilidad, ¿Por qué diablos la chica siempre se las arregla para dificultarlo todo?, ¿no podía simplemente aceptar gustosa la invitación?, ¿Qué acaso no sabia que muchas darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar?, no, de seguro no sabia nada y sobre todo, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan testaruda e irritante?. Tomo aire lentamente, este día quería disfrutarlo con ella y trataría de tenerle paciencia

—esta bien, ya vámonos—¿Por qué estaba tan sonriente? , nos se suponía que tenia que estar culpable, ¿Qué paso con su tristeza y culpa? —y a donde quieres ir—pregunto el Uchiha tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

—yo... este... —no sabia que decir, se sintió cohibida ante la sonrisa de pelinegro.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para intentar aclarar su mente, pero era imposible y menos cuando Sasuke de nuevo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y... sonó el teléfono.

Sakura le alejo apresuradamente, no quería contestar por que de seguro era su amiga la rubia, pero esa llamada fue su salvación, y so hubiese sido por el teléfono ya estaría devolviendo el beso de nuevo al Uchiha, y eso, por que lo desease no lo iba a volver hacer, ya no quería someterse.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Sakura no sabia que era peor, si quedarse y devolver el beso a Sasuke o contestar la llamada de Ino, ya que como su amiga era muy perspicaz, de seguro notaria de que estaba nerviosa y la rubia no descansaría hasta sacarle la verdad

Levanto la bocina con manos temblorosas tomo aire y contesto la llamada

—hola—hablo fuerte, pero con un ligero temblor el la voz

—¿Sakura? —se había equivocado de nuevo, no era Ino, era...

—¿Sai? —casi grita de sorpresa la ojiverde

A Sasuke, se le borro de repente la sonrisa del rostro, su semblante se torno sombrío y dejo escapar un gruñido, Sakura vio su actitud y decidió aprovecharse de la situación.

—Sai, que tal—hablaba demasiado dulce, y sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción del Uchiha, bien, le iba a demostrar que ella no era suya y que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué ayer me dejaste plantado? —su voz era fría, pero tenia a la vez un tono de tristeza

La pelirosa no podía creer que Sai tuviera el cinismo de reclamar eso, cuando el fue quien la había plantado a ella, pero ahora no era el momento de reclamos, tenia que sonar lo mas melosa posible para fastidiar al pelinegro.

—pero Sai—siguió con su tono mimoso y sonriendo aun mas de solo ver como se ponía Sasuke—si te estuve esperando en el parque— hizo un puchero

El Uchiha ahora si cambio su actitud, de repente soltó tremenda carcajada, la pelirosa frunció el ceño, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuo con la conversación

—¿hay alguien contigo?¬—pregunto un poco molesto Sai, por que se le hacia conocida la carcajada

—este...si —diablos a hora que hacia—es Sasuke, vino por una cosa que me presto ayer, pero ya se va

—¿y que fue lo que te presto? —quiso saber aun mas molesto

A Sakura no le gusto su tono, ¿que le pasaba a esos dos hombres que se creían con derechos?

—nada importante—por mas que quiso continuar con el tono cariñoso, ya no pudo contesto de manera fría y cortante

—hmp—fue lo único que se escucho del otro lado de la línea, al parecer Sai se dio cuenta de su error y continuo hablando mas tranquilo—¿Por qué dices que me estuviste esperando en el parque si me enviaste una nota diciendo que mejor pasara a recogerte a tu casa?

—¿Qué yo te envié una nota? —comprendió todo al escuchar de nuevo la carcajada del ojinegro, maldito como se atrevía, le iba a dar una buena lección, pero por ahora tenia que mentirle a Sai—haa si, perdón se me olvido, lo que pasa es que Ino vino por mi para ir a casa de Hinata y se me olvido lo de la nota—no era una muy buena excusa pero no se le ocurría nada mejor—lo siento Sai, crees que puedas perdonarme

Al Uchiha se le borro su burlona sonrisa del rostro, al escuchar como Sakura se disculpaba con Sai

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —su tono era muy provocativo y meloso, sonreía cada vez mas al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Sasuke—dime hare lo que "quieras" para recompensarte

Ahora si, Sasuke tuvo suficiente, se dirigió hacia ella con paso apresurado, le arranco la bocina de las manos, Sakura enmudeció, se quedo pasmada con la mirada que tenia el Uchiha, era de furia, pero a la vez se veía un destello de tristeza. La sujeto de la cintura fuertemente pegándola demasiado a su cuerpo, le puso su mano atrás de su nuca atrayéndola mas hacia el, y la beso con brusquedad, con demasiada urgencia.

El pelinegro no podía borrar de su mente el tono que uso la pelirosa hacia con Sai, sintió mucha rabia al escucharle hablar de esa manera, ¿Qué acaso no entendió que ella era solamente suya?. La sujeto aun mas fuerte cuando recordó sus palabras—"hare lo que quieras para recompensarte"—la beso con mas avidez, quería dejarle muy claro que ella no iba a recompensar a nadie que no fuera solamente a el. Aunque muy en el fondo lo que en realidad sentía era miedo de perderla.

— ¡hola¡—se oía que gritaban el la línea

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura prestaban atención al teléfono, estaban muy ocupados besándose con infinita pasión. El Uchiha tratando de demostrar que el era su dueño, que le pertenecía por mas que ella se resistiese y lo negara, el ahora era su dueño. Mientras que Sakura no podía pensar en nada, sabia que debía detenerlo, pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, y menos en la forma en como la estaba besando el pelinegro. Sasuke la besaba con una desesperación que hacia que a Sakura se le encogiera el corazón.

Por fin después de varios minutos de danza salvaje de lenguas. Sasuke se separo de la chica, levanto la bocina y se la puso a Sakura en la oreja.

—despídete de una vez—ordeno entre dientes el pelinegro

A la ojiverde le brillaban los ojos, no podía creer que Sasuke se sintiera celoso, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, llevarlo hasta su habitación y hacer de Sasuke lo que se le viniera en gana, quería hacerle el amor, pero en esta ocasión, ella lo haría suyo.

Pero que estaba pensando, Sasuke no estaba celoso, solo estaba tratando de marcar su territorio como si de un animal se tratase, el Uchiha nunca había demostrado amor a nadie y Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta, que el pelinegro nunca sentiría amor por ella. Si tal ves la desease, pero eso no significaba que se estuviese enamorando de ella.

La pelirosa se sintió muy triste y confusa a la vez, ¿Por qué el pelinegro hacia eso con ella?, ¿Por qué le daba esperanzas a su pequeño corazón?¿no sabia que la lastimaba? Si, tal vez supiera eso, y por eso ahora quería recompensarla, como el decía, ¿pero después de eso que?. El había amenazado con hacerla suya cada vez que el quisiera, y como ella se comportaba cada vez que el la tocaba, sabia que su amenaza se haría realidad.

Pero no podía rendirse, su orgullo se lo impedía, tal vez si, cayese en el juego del Uchiha, pero ella trataría de hacérselo difícil.

El brillo de sus ojos se apago y en ellos ahora se reflejaba la furia, no cedería tan fácil ante Sasuke.

—¿Sai? —hablo de nuevo dulce

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de arrancarle el aparto, pero había decido ser paciente, conto hasta 10 mentalmente, realmente Sakura lo sacaba de quicio, pero muy en el fondo eso le gustaba.

—¿Sakura que paso? —Sai tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a la casa de la pelirosa y saber que era lo que esta pasando.

—nada Sai, solo me estaba despidiendo se Sasuke—el Uchiha hizo una mueca ante el comentario pero Sakura lo ignoro—entonces Sai, dime que puedo hacer para recompensarte—como le gustaba estar martirizando al moreno

—esto... —Sai temblaba ante las insinuaciones de la ojiverde—Sakura no es necesario, de seguro te paso algo importante que te impidió salir conmigo—de nuevo Sakura se sintió muy culpable

—Sai, enserio dime hare lo que sea—el chico se emociono mucho por las palabras de Sakura

—esta bien si así lo quieres—tomo aire—que te parece si salimos esta tarde  
Diablos, Sakura no contaba con eso y ahora que hacia...

—yo...Sai—el moreno aguato las ganas de carcajearse, ya se imaginaba lo que Sai le pidió—lo siento de verdad, pero hoy no puedo salir—eso de ya era costumbre y no le gustaba nada—es que mis padres salieron y no pedí permiso y si llegan y no estoy me van a castigar, mejor otro día, cuando tu quieras, te lo prometo¬—a la pelirosa le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada al Uchiha por la burla que tenia en el rostro

—esta bien Sakura no te preocupes será otro día entonces—dijo con desilusión—bueno adiós y que estés bien

—oye Sai—nada el muchacho corto la comunicación

—ya estarás contento ¿no? —le reprocho a Sasuke

—¿y ahora yo que hice? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia

La pelirosa tenia ganas de darle unas buenas cachetadas

—hach ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta

—esta bien ya vámonos

*****************************************************************************

A pesar de que la pelirosa tenia toda la intención de hacerle la vida pesada a Sasuke en este paseo, parecía que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Todo lo que hacia, al Uchiha parecía no importarle, por mas que trataba de hacerlo sufrir un poco, al parecer el moreno le gustaba que Sakura estuviera de esa forma.

—¿y ahora a donde vamos?—pregunto fingiendo fastidio la pelirosa

—no estoy seguro—se froto la barbilla como si estuviera meditando—ya te lleve a comer, y no creo que tengas hambre con todo lo que ordenaste, enserio Sakura no se donde te cupo todo eso que pediste—al parecer la ojiverde no había comido en varios días, por que Sasuke casi se quedo sin efectivo al pagar la cuenta

—tenia hambre si—reclamo—desde ayer no había probado bocado—y era cierto eso, pero ella con solo un platillo le hubiera bastado, pero la idea era hacer sufrir a al pelinegro y quería que se quedara sin dinero, para así poder regresar rápido a su casa.

Pero al parecer ella no contaba con que el ojinegro, además de llevar efectivo también llevara tarjetas de crédito, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando el le dijo que a donde mas le gustaría ir.

—ya se—dijo el moreno emocionado—vamos a comer un helado

—pero Sasuke, ya no tienes dinero, y estas loco si piensas que voy apagar yo

—tu no vas a pagar nada—la tomo de la mano y la llevo directo a la heladería

Ya allí la ojiverde tenia que hacer otra cosa, por que realmente le estaba gustando ese paseo y esa sensación no le agradaba mucho.

Después de pedir los helados, se fueron a sentar a esperar su pedido

—como te la estas pasando Sakura—pregunto el Uchiha fingiendo desinterés aunque el deseaba que se la estuviera pasando como el, de maravilla.

—como si no supieras—lo taladro con la mirada—en primera yo no quería venir tu me obligaste y en segunda no avise a nadie y mis papas de seguro me castigan un mes por salir así sin avisar

El Uchiha se sintió muy decepcionado por la contestación de la pelirosa, el se imaginaba que por lo menos ella intentara disfrutar el paseo, pero vio que era imposible, se sintió muy abatido e intento sonreír aunque por dentro una opresión en el pecho se le empezaba a formar.

—aquí están sus helados—dijo la camarera

—gracias—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
Sakura tomo su helado y pensó en algo muy malo, inmediatamente hizo lo que pensó

—Sasuke debes de probar esto—le acerco la cuchara y le dejo caer todo el contenido en su ropa—lo siento sasuke—fingió una cara inocente—déjame y te limpio—tomo una servilleta pero no soltó la cono de helado y cuando se acerco disque a limpiarlo le dejo caer el cono en la entrepierna.

La pelirosa fingió aun mas su cara inocente, pero el Uchiha no se lo creyó sabia que Sakura estaba haciendo todo esto para fastidiarlo, como lo había hecho en su casa de ella al hablar con Sai, sabia que todo eso de la voz dulce y insinuante era para ponerlo celoso y aguanto un buen tiempo pero al final ella consiguió desesperarlo, pero ahora era una bobería lo que estaba haciendo ella, y aunque mucho lo intentase ella no iba a conseguir sacarlo de sus casillas.

—sasuke, perdóname, es que yo hi…

—no hay problema Sakura, no te preocupes—a la ojiverde le sorprendía que el estuviera tan calmado—ven ya vámonos

La tomo de nuevo de la mano y Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en todo el brazo era como si sasuke le estuviera demostrando algo de cariño en ese pequeño gesto.

—es...ta bien—se sintió estúpida por todo lo que le había echo a sasuke, pero todavía el orgullo no la dejaba doblegarse, no tenia que sentirse mal por el, ya que el se lo había buscado

—y ahora a donde vamos—volvió a su tono de fastidio cuando vio que el Uchiha la llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad

—quiero mostrarte algo—dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo—no te preocupes no te are nada claro a menos que tu quieras—sonrió de una manera que a Sakura le corto la respiración que estuvo apunto de tumbarlo en el suelo y darle un tremendo beso pero había mucha gente y no era lo correcto.

*****************************************************************

—ya te cansaste Hinata—Naruto se preocupo por la chica ya que llevaban mucho tiempo caminando

—para nada Naruto-kun—y era verdad de echo ni se había fijado cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando, ella iba fascinada viendo al rubio

—que bien—Naruto estaba muy emocionado por llegar al lugar el que una vez sasuke y el habían encontrado paseando por el lugar—ya casi llegamos—le dio un apretón a la mano de la chica como animándola—mira—le señalo un lugar —es allí, ves te dije que pronto llegaríamos

Cuando llegaron al lugar Hinata se quedo fascinada, un lugar precioso, todo era verde y en el centro había una especie de semicírculo formada por flores

—Naruto-kun es precioso

—verdad que si, ven vamos—se dirigieron hacia el lugar rodeado de flores y cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron en el pasto

Pasaron varios minutos, los dos observando el paisaje, pero Naruto como que estaba nerviosos por algo.

—te pasa algo Naruto-kun

—no tengo nada, solo estoy un poco nervioso por que te quiero preguntar algo—dicho esto sus manos comenzaron a sudar terriblemente

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, se imaginaba lo que el chico iba a decirle y ella al igual que el sus manos comenzaron a sudar

—Hinata primero que nada quiero que me perdones por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, fui un tonto y quiero enmendar ese error—aspiro aire y continuo—por eso ahora quiero pedirte que…—diablos si que era difícil—quiero pedirte que seas mi novia—tomo sus manos entre las suyas, la miro fijamente a los ojos y espero ansioso una respuesta.

—y…que dices…aceptas—volvió a preguntar por que al parecer la chica perdió el habla

—Naruto-kun—fue todo lo que dijo se le arrojo a los brazos y empezó a sollozar en su pecho

—pero ¿por que lloras? —el rubio no entendía se actitud, ¿ese era un si o un no?

—por que me haces muy feliz Naruto-kun—dijo entre sus lagrimeo—claro que quiero ser tu novia

Naruto le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y con los pulgares limpio las lágrimas, ella cerro los ojos para que le limpiara los parpados y cuando los abrió vio que Naruto le sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa típica de el, era mas bien una sonrisa llena de ternura. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que el se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, no podía creerlo, Naruto iba a besarla.

Y así fue Naruto beso a Hinata, lo hizo con una ternura, como si temiese que la chica se fuera a romper, se tomo su tiempo en disfrutar el sabor de aquellos labios que antes no pudo besar, pero ahora se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutarlos. Ella estaba encantada con lo que estaba pasando, quería llorar y reírse de felicidad al mismo tiempo, por fin ella y Naruto eran novios.

Después de un tiempo, después de que ambos sintieran que tocaban el cielo por ese tierno y dulce beso, ellos se separaron. Ambos se vieron fijamente a la cara y se sonrojaron, casi al mismo tiempo desviaron sus miradas, realmente se sentían muy apenados por lo que acaban de hacer.

Pero pronto comprendieron q ya no tenían q sentirse así, ya eran pareja y no debían de tener pena, casi al mismo tiempo los dos giraron sus cabezas para verse a los ojos, se miraron de forma tal que parecía que se veían el alma, Naruto de nuevo tomo su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarle la frente, daba pequeños y delicados besos en aquella calidad piel, bajo lentamente hasta llegar a los parpados y los beso, bebió la humedad q aun quedaba en ellos, después siguió por sus sonrosadas mejillas, se sentía tan calidad su piel y tan suave que Naruto pensó que besaba terciopelo.

Lentamente bajo hasta su boca, pero no la beso, se quedo a escasos centímetros de ella, la vio fijamente a los ojos y dijo algo q a Hinata hizo q el corazón le creciera a al doble.

—te quiero

Hinata sintió tanta emisión y quería decirle lo mismo, pero sus sentimientos la traicionaron y de nuevo iba a sollozar pero Naruto ya no le dio tiempo, capturo sus labios y la morena ya no pudo pensar, Naruto la beso de forma suave y lenta, Hinata quería llorar aun mas por la forma en q la trataba el rubio.

De repente los besos se volvieron mas profundos y candentes, tanto Naruto como Hinata se abrazaban con fuerza como si quisieran meterse uno en el cuerpo del otro. Como si quisieran ser uno mismo. Naruto dejo sus labios para bajar por el cuello, Hinata sentía que no podía mas, algo en el fondo le decía que debía detenerlo, pero era muy en el fondo y como le gustaba mucho lo q estaba sintiendo simplemente no lo detuvo.

Pero Naruto esta igual que ella sabia q debía detenerse, ese no era el lugar para hacer eso, pero sencillamente no podía, la morena le provocaba tales sensaciones que no podía contralarse a si mismo.

Lentamente Naruto la recostó en el césped, todos los sentidos de alerta de Hinata se activaron, no, no podían hacer eso aquí, pero realmente le gustaría mucho hacerlo, pero ese no era el lugar apropiado, estaba muy contrariada, quería hacerlo, si, lo deseaba mucho, pero su timidez no la dejaba liberarse todavía.

Naruto en un momento en que se separo de ella, vio la confusión en los ojos de la chica, y se sintió muy mal por haberla puesto en esa situación, por su puesto q el quería hacerla suya, pero ella era tan delicada e inocente q no la obligaría a nada q ella no quisiera. Dio un último beso en los labios de la chica y se levanto lentamente con la respiración aun agitada.

—perdóname Hinata-se disculpo sincero—no debí de hacer eso, perdóname-la miraba a los ojos y en ellos se reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras

—no hiciste nada malo Naruto-kun—se sonrojo por lo q iba a decir—yo también quisiera hacerlo—se sonrojo aun mas—pero creo q todavía no estoy preparada—se sintió triste y bajo su mirada, realmente quería hacerlo con Naruto, por q sabia q era el amor de su vida, pero la timidez de ella no se lo permitía.

Naruto levanto con delicadeza el rostro de la chica, le sonrió y trato de tranquilizarla con palabras

—esta bien Hinata—dio un fugaz beso en sus labios y volvió a sonreír—yo se que tu eres así —sonrió ampliamente—es mas creo que yo soy mas tímido que tu en eso—se sonrojo—pero es que simplemente no podía detenerme—realmente estaba muy apenado con la situación, pero era la verdad al besar a Hinata, sentía que no podría jamás de besar esos suaves y delicados labios—pero no te preocupes, que yo sabré esperar a que estés lista, te lo prometo—se acerco de nuevo para besarla, pero un ruido extraño los sorprendió a los 2.

Naruto se levanto rápidamente y achico los ojos y miro alrededor para ver quien había causado esos ruidos, pero no se veía nada, se le hizo muy sospecho y decidió irse de allí, no quería poner en peligro a la que ahora era su razón para vivir.  
Hinata también se puso de pie, también miro para todos lados pero el resultado fue el mismo, no se veía nada.

—Hinata creo que será mejor q nos vayamos—le sonrió para q se tranquilizara, por que la morena se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa

—esta bien Naruto-kun-si quería irse, tenia miedo de q fueran aquellos tipos con los q había peleado Naruto la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la salida del bosque.

*****************************************************************************

—ves te dije que eran ellos—murmuraba molesta la pelirosa—no se para que querías acercarte mas, morboso, por tu culpa ya se fueron

—¿mi culpa? —reprimió el grito-pero si tu fuiste, parece que no puedes caminar sin hacer ruido, se fueron por tu culpa, por q te escucharon

—bueno bueno, quien de quien haya sido la culpa, lo mejor será irnos—si se quería ir tenia miedo de que en ese lugar, que se veía tan hermoso, no pudiera resistirse si Sasuke quisiera hacer algo—salió de su escondite y se encamino hacia la ciudad.

Sasuke también salió, miro a la pelirosa con extrañes no podía comprender por que se quería ir tan rápido

—pero, por q te quieres ir si ya se fueron ellos-le hablo desde el mismo lugar ya q el no se había movido

Sakura se paro en seco, no quería que supiera que tenia miedo de caer de nuevo en su juego

—por q ya es muy tarde, mis padres llegar a mi casa, y al no encontrarme se preocuparan, por q yo les dije q no iba a salir

—pero solo será un momento—insisto el pelinegro—solo quiero q veas el lugar q encontramos Naruto y yo una ves—realmente deseaba que viera lo hermoso del lugar, no sabia por q le importaba tanto q ella viese ese sitio, pero quería estar allí con ella

—ya te dije q no-estaba a punto de caer, Sasuke le habla de una forma que ella era capas de seguirlo hasta donde le quisiera el ojinegro, sintió un golpe en su pecho, por q Sakura se ponía de esa forma, solo era un momento, no pedía mucho

—maldito Naruto, todo es por su culpa—pensaba el moreno—¿que no se suponía que estaba deprimido?, que fue lo q lo puso de humor para q saliera de casa?

—esta bien, como quieras, dije q no te iba a obligar a nada, y no lo voy hacer, si lo q quieres es irte, esta bien te llevare a tu casa-dijo fríamente y sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Sakura se sintió muy mal, al parecer a Sasuke le importaba mucho ese lugar por eso quería enseñárselo, pero sabia que allí en ese lugar, si el pelinegro intentaba algo, ella no seria capas de detenerlo, y ella ya no quería caer en su juego, pero...

—te prometo que otro día vendré contigo a verlo—maldita sea, nunca podría ser orgullosa con Sasuke, el moreno siempre hacia q bajara sus defensas

—no, ya no importa—Sasuke la tomo de la mano y se alejo lo mas rápido posible de allí, le dolía el pecho y no sabia por que, y eso lo enfurecía—además no se por que te lo quería mostrar—suspiro—si no tiene nada de especial ese lugar

La pelirosa no le creyó, si claramente se notaba que Sasuke le tenia mucho cariño a ese lugar, solo decía eso por que ella no había querido ir a verlo, suspiro, por esta ves trataría de complacerlo

—esta bien, solo un momento, vamos a ver el dichoso lugar—dijo en tono fastidiado

—no, como dices ya es tarde y no quiero q te castiguen, además ya te dije ese lugar no tiene nada de especial—su tono frio y cortante lastimaba a la pelirosa, pero ella se lo había buscado

—pero ahora quiero verlo, así es que vamos—se detuvo y eso hizo q Sasuke la mirara a los ojos

—mira Sakura, no se para q finges, si en realidad no quieres verlo-se carcajeo y la ojiverde lo miro extrañada—de hecho tu no querías salir conmigo, solo lo hiciste por q yo te obligue, pero ya aprendí la lección y ya no lo volveré hacer, como te dije en tu casa, solo quería recompensarte por como te trate ayer—sonrió sarcástico—pero creo que fue peor, a si es que te are un favor y te llevare a tu casa.

La pelirosa quería protestar, pero el Uchiha ya no se lo permitió, de nuevo se encamino a la ciudad, para llevarla ya a su casa.


End file.
